Like a Fairy Tale: A love story of a King, a Fairy and a Prince
by Saiyan Girl Heart
Summary: Jean Jacques Leroy sabe perfectamente lo que significa ser fuerte, pero tras la partida de Isabella adquiere otro significado. Ahora depende de su fuerza de voluntad y la ayuda de quién menos esperaba para empezar de nuevo y encontrar una motivación para vivir, nada más y nada menos que cumpliendo la promesa de cuidar a su hijo viviendo con Yuri Plisetski. JJxYurio Viktuuri & more!
1. Prefacio

Like a Fairy Tale:

A love story of a King, a Fairy and a Prince

* * *

JJ x Yurio

Prefacio:

Something to regret

* * *

Aquella noche nevó, fue una cruda noche de invierno donde los pequeños fragmentos de agua helada transformaban en una pista de hielo las calles de la ciudad de Québec. No era nada extraordinario, nada a lo que los canadienses no estuviesen habituados, después de todo siendo Canadá un país amante de los deportes sobre hielo cómo un evento tan mágico y bien recibido podría apagar las llamas de un corazón ardiente.

Cómo podrían el frío y el elemento que más amaba convertirse en una ventisca en su interior.

Este tipo de preguntas no cabían en la mente de un ocupado Jean Jacques Leroy, patinador profesional y prospecto a la medalla de oro del _Gran Prix Final_. El canadiense solo debía estar concentrado en su rutina, recordar una vez más el momento exacto de sus combinaciones, prestar atención única y exclusivamente a la secuencia de pasos que daría para impresionar a los jueces y enloquecer a la audiencia, a sus fieles seguidores y compatriotas quienes portaban banderas y carteles enormes con su nombre y su fotografía.

Al igual que en todas las otras competencias, el lugar rebalsaba de espectadores, un público cálido que clamaba por sus ídolos con gritos y coreando sus nombres. Era el escenario perfecto, el momento perfecto, sería la coreografía perfecta, el score perfecto, la presentación perfecta.

El reino perfecto para un monarca.

Allí en la pista de hielo _Centre Gilles-Chabot*_ , mostraría los frutos de su entrenamiento triunfando sobre los demás competidores con una nueva marca mundial, una que superaría a sus eternos rivales rusos y nipones; tan solo debía pensar en eso mientras hacía sus estiramientos, cualquier otra cosa debía ser dejada de lado, solo así obtendría el oro, ¡solo así demostraría quién era el Rey!

Las manos al frente, piernas estiradas, espalda arqueada, ojos cerrados y cabeza en la pista.

Eliminar las dudas y los nervios.

Ganar, ganar desde mucho antes de entrar a la pista.

— _It's JJ Style!_ —gritó haciendo su característica pose de dedos acomodados para formar sus iniciales.

Llevar el oro a casa para callar las quejas de su mujer.

Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios haciendo que su entrenador lo tomase por los hombros y los apretase en un intento por brindarle apoyo.

—Después de esto sería una buena idea relajarse en la casa de Vancouver —dijo Alain Leroy, masajeando los hombros del mayor de sus hijos —, necesitas unas vacaciones en familia.

Jean Jacques no respondió, inhalando profundamente optó por evitar la incómoda recomendación volviendo a concentrarse en su objetivo, ignorando los problemas que lo aquejaban del mundo real.

En esos momentos debía ser JJ, _the King JJ_.

No debía arrastrar a la pista otros títulos nada agradables, despreciables para un hombre joven y con un futuro prometedor, lleno de éxitos y riquezas por montón.

Cambió de posición unas cinco veces más, al terminar con la quinta se puso de pie dirigiéndose a una banca negra acomodada en un rincón de la sala de descanso donde una maleta roja y blanca guardaba los patines que utilizaría durante su presentación. Ansiaba ponérselos lo más antes posible para ir a calentar a la pista y resbalar antes que cualquiera sobre un manto de hielo recién pulido.

Amaba sentirse bienvenido por ese hermoso suelo de cristal.

No demoró en lo absoluto, fue rápido y solo tomó lo que necesitaba pues no quería que lo distrajeran con algún capricho nuevo, razón por la cual ni si inmutó al dejar caer su teléfono celular dentro.

Ya tendría tiempo para responderle tras el programa corto.

Luego de posicionarse en el primer lugar podría presumir de su talento y lo afortunada que era ella.

Podría ser el Rey como siempre.

O al menos eso fue lo que creyó, antes que los cinco minutos del calentamiento terminaran y un mensaje urgente sacudiera su mente.

Ya no podía responderle.


	2. Capítulo I: Frozen Time

Yuri! on Ice

Los personajes e historia de Yuri! on Ice, son obra y creación de Kubo-sensei, Studios Mappa y otros; los fics escritos por mi persona son solo para entretener y divertirme. En fin, comencemos este fic:

* * *

 ** _LEER PARA MAYOR COMPRENSIÓN DEL FANFIC:_**

 _Clasificación M. Este Fanfic contiene escenas que no son aptas para todo público, no obstante, no soy quien para juzgar por lo que te pido que sepas distinguir entre Anime/Manga de la realidad._

 _Yo tan solo estoy aquí para escribir y leer sobre las historias que más me han inspirado, creando fics que gusten y que traten de mostrar mis puntos de vista sobre los personajes._

 _Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer ;)_

* * *

 ** _Taurine SGH_** ** _/Saiyan Girl Heart:_**

 _Un gusto conocerlos y leerlos es un placer =)_

 _Muchas gracias por elegir este fic de entre los miles que hay =D_

 _Espero que les guste y que sean tan amables de dejar un review al finalizar._

* * *

Like a Fairy Tale:

A love story of a King, a Fairy and a Prince

* * *

JJ x Yurio

Capítulo I

Frozen Time

* * *

— _Había una vez un joven rey que gobernaba a su pueblo con gentileza y valor. Todos amaban a su majestad puesto que sus muchos talentos lo hacían alguien imposible de odiar; decían que podía bailar mejor que las prima donas y saltar muy alto hasta tocar las estrellas. Gracias a estos dones, el rey siempre estaba rodeado de las más bellas doncellas, sin embargo, el corazón del joven no podía corresponderles ya que había conocido a alguien especial en las cercanías de un lago congelado…_

Una tenue luz alumbraba la habitación. Era pequeña y acogedora, pintada de un color azul pastel con detalles celestes y blancos como copos de nieve de diferentes formas y tamaños; contaba con una gran ventana por la que las luces se filtraban al interior mostrando la belleza de su ciudad natal, proyectando un espectáculo mágico pues su madre había procurado que nunca hubiese un momento donde la oscuridad cubriese el lugar en su totalidad para hacerlo sentir siempre protegido.

La cama era pequeña, ideal para su talla, mientras que varios otros muebles ocupaban más espacio sirviendo como estantes o cómodas donde guardar la ropa. También había una silla mecedora cerca de su cama, al lado de la mesita de noche donde reposaba una lámpara que iluminaba el lugar, dónde usualmente se sentaba Nathalie o Alain Leroy a contarle una historia para dormir.

Era afortunado sin duda alguna por contar con pequeños y grandes lujos como esos, aunque no fuese capaz de darse cuenta de eso.

— ¿Mama? —preguntó el dueño de la habitación, tropezando con la pronunciación.

No hizo mucho como siempre, ahí recostado solo posó una mirada de curiosidad sobre la persona que le leía la historia para pedirle que continuase.

Al ser Nathalie la encargada de esa noche, sonrió complacida y reanudó su relato.

—El Rey gustaba de salir de aventuras, fue por eso que en lugar de las doncellas del palacio se sintió más atraído por un _Hada_ —explicó meciéndose, prolongando la espera para enganchar con su historia.

Al notar aquello un quejido brotó de los labios del pequeño, haciendo que Nathalie riese y continuase.

— _En las profundidades de un bosque de arces, existía un lago donde las hadas celebraban la llegada del invierno congelando el agua con su magia para luego patinar sobre la superficie. El Rey, al ser amante del patinaje sobre hielo, corrió allá una noche tras escuchar la historia; cuando llegó no pudo evitar caer rendido ante la bella danza que un Hada de largos cabellos dorados ejecutaba junto a animales como una ardilla juguetona, un gato seductor, un poodle bailarín y un cerdito nervioso. Verlos encendió algo en su interior. Sin dudarlo un segundo, saltó al lago y empezó a patinar con el Hada, quién graciosa y coqueta dio varios saltos impresionando a su majestad._

›› _Pasaron varias horas sin que ambos se cansaran de hacerlo, sin embargo, al llegar el amanecer el Hada anunció que debía partir. El Rey no quería perderla, por lo que imploró un segundo encuentro la noche siguiente; el Hada indecisa no supo cómo responder, tan solo vio directamente a sus ojos y dijo: "Él no me dejaría", para luego salir volando, dejando al Rey con un vacío en el corazón._

Las reacciones del niño pronto fueron visibles, su ceño fruncido indicaba cuanto deseaba que Nathalie prosiguiese sin pausas innecesarias, empezaba a cansarle.

Literalmente.

'Adorable'. Pensó ella, sonriéndole, acariciando su cabeza mientras peinaba su rebelde cabello, terminando de arrullarlo para que por fin se fuese a dormir.

— _Al día siguiente, el Rey regresó al lago esperando poder encontrarse nuevamente con el Hada para declarar sus sentimientos por ella. Pero al llegar, se encontró con un hombre de fiera mirada que sostenía a una agobiada Hada por la cintura. Sin dudarlo por un segundo, su majestad saltó a la pista y…_ — la señora Leroy se vio forzada a hacer otra pausa —, aww Jean, siempre te pierdes el gran final.

Una risilla conmovida brotó de sus labios al ver como las largas pestañas negras de su adorado pequeño dejaban de moverse, calmando su respiración y transportándolo al mundo de los sueños que —ella y su esposo esperaban así fuera— estaba cubierto de baile y combinaciones de saltos complejos como los que veía durante los entrenamientos de su padre.

Como deseaba poder llevarlo a una pista para su cumpleaños número 3 y revivir uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que guardaba.

Sin duda sería un día de festejos si había heredado el talento y el porte de la familia Leroy, todos se encargarían de hacerlo en grande y pensarían en la mejor manera de preparar a un nuevo campeón olímpico.

Sería emocionante y conmovedor.

Quizás lo suficiente para lograr cambiar las cosas.

—Pero eso, eso solo puede cambiarlo él —suspiró, posando la vista sobre una fotografía colgada al lado de la puerta.

* * *

El pronóstico del clima anunciaba una tormenta de nieve para esa noche, nada fuera de lo común ni tampoco le interesaba confirmar la veracidad de los medios de comunicación canadienses, simplemente lo sabía porque había pasado por una tienda de electrónicos durante la tarde camino a su sesión de entrenamiento.

Se podría decir que estaba al corriente de las noticias solo porque el recorrido de la pista de hielo hasta su casa y viceversa era el mismo todas las mañanas. Era la rutina que había coordinado con los últimos entrenadores que tuvo para poder reducir el tiempo perdido en las calles y utilizarlo mejor.

Eso era algo que no cambiaba, al menos porque simplemente no podía.

La condición para continuar con su patrocinio era cumplir con lo establecido hace ya un par de años.

—Ah —suspiró decepcionado—, es hora de regresar a casa.

Revisó su teléfono celular temiendo que se confirmase, y lamentablemente se confirmó ni bien presionó el botón para iluminar la pantalla.

8:30 p.m.

Era hora de cerrar el lugar.

Con pesadez aceptó la amarga noticia y decidió guardar sus patines, toalla y botella de agua en su maleta deportiva. Partir era la parte más difícil y la más desagradable. Nada sería el hecho de tener que encargarse de todas las tareas que sus dos entrenadores solían hacer por él, sino el saberse limitado por las circunstancias.

Con el fin de mes aproximándose no podía esquivar la "visita".

Sintió escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo y tembló al saber que ese par entrañable de ojos azules lo mirarían, lo increparían y presionarían.

Exigirían mucho más que un saludo sincero.

—Lo detesto. Lo detesto y no puedo evitarlo —dijo el canadiense mientras cruzaba por la puerta de salida —. No puedo ser _eso_.

Años atrás quizás hubiese contemplado la posibilidad de ser más versátil y adecuarse a la situación, pero a sus 26 años era imposible, no podía redefinir su estilo de vida ni mucho menos su manera de expresar sus sentimientos para complacer a los demás.

Era egoísta que ellos pensaran así.

Después de tanto en tan poco tiempo, pretender que cualquier hombre continuase con su vida sin que esta fuese alterada era igual que pedirle peras al olmo.

Al caminar por la misma ruta de siempre pensaba bastante sobre aquello. La vida era tan frágil y aun así, más de una vez él había demostrado ser resistente a los golpes que esta le propinaba, fuesen estos en su vida personal, como deportista o amorosa.

Jean Jacques Leroy era mucho mejor que otros hombres porque tenía el potencial para salir adelante sin importar el desafío.

Tan solo por ser él.

—Yo soy JJ —afirmó —. Yo soy JJ, el Rey JJ.

Las calles eran ruidosas como siempre, llenas de vida y con gente alegre que a veces pasaba y reconocía al famoso patinador, invitándolo a sacarse una fotografía con ellos o bien a autografiarles la primera hoja de papel que encontrasen disponible; había publicidad también, cuadros enormes que lo mostraban sentado en un trono usando un traje rojo y negro combinando con una fina capa de terciopelo, un anuncio de aquellos que tenía que hacer de vez en cuando para tiendas de artículos deportivos o ropa de diseñador con el fin de poder pagar las cuentas y mejorar las oportunidades de conseguir un entrenador y coreógrafo distinto.

Lo de siempre, lo usual.

Siguió caminando, sonriente y desbordando confianza para que sus fanáticos no pudiesen contenerse y suplicasen por unos segundos de su tiempo.

Por supuesto, JJ no tendría inconvenientes en complacerlos.

Y si podía posponer su odiosa cita mensual de esa manera sería mucho más afortunado.

—Tan solo se necesita una persona para cumplir con los caprichos de un rey, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? —rió acomodándose un mechón de cabello que tapaba su frente.

Un poco de preparación no haría daño. Una sonrisa, un apretón de manos y unas cuantas palabras bastarían para ser invitado a la casa de un extraño para tomar un café o simplemente darse el gusto de intentar seducirlo.

Quizás una rubia como era la costumbre, o tal vez una morena de ojos color miel y escote pronunciado se animaría a jugar.

Y si no habría de otra, le seguiría la corriente al primer hombre esbelto y apuesto que le ofreciera acompañarlo, total para Jean Jacques eran iguales todos como iguales eran sus intenciones.

Simple y mera diversión.

—La pelirroja de la última vez tenía un cuerpo muy sensual —dijo recordando su tiempo con una de sus compañeras de juegos —, por el acento creo que era Suiza, me pregunto si Giacometti se prestaría a presentarme a algunas de sus fans.

No recordaba sus nombres, jamás lo hacía, pero al menos tenía la delicadeza de endulzarles muy bien el oído antes de marcharse y dejarlas antes de que se vistieran. Era una buena política para no meterse en problemas, nada que hiciera ver mal a un soltero tan cotizado como él.

Tan solo un joven don juan teniendo sexo con mujeres y hombres de gran belleza.

El Rey JJ, dominando al mundo a su manera.

Ya cerca de su destino vio a dos chicas, ambas rubias y de ojos claros, una con buen trasero y la otra con senos copa D probablemente.

Listo para acercarse dio un paso al frente.

— _Él_ puede esperar.

— ¿Eso crees? —respondió una voz detrás de JJ.

Reconoció quién era rápidamente, maldijo cuanto pudo en su mente hasta que volteó para enfrentar la mirada de reproche de ese mes.

—Ya iba de camino —mintió —. Tan solo iba a…

—No JJ, tu no vas a ir otro lado si no es conmigo —dijo Alain, firme y con el semblante serio —. Es parte de nuestro acuerdo.

Chasqueó su lengua, maldiciendo una vez más su poca suerte.

—Tan solo por un momento —respondió resignándose y siguiendo a su padre.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en el trayecto. Padre e hijo caminaban uno al lado del otro en silencio, ignorando la incomodidad que sentían por el encuentro no deseado, pensando cada uno en que estaban mejor sin saber nada del rumbo que estaban siguiendo sus vidas.

Siendo extraños unidos exclusivamente por un trato.

Afortunadamente no tuvieron que caminar solos por mucho tiempo.

Era uno de los condominios más caros y exclusivos dentro de Quebec con más de 23 pisos de departamentos y dúplex. Era una construcción relativamente nueva, elegante y muy llamativa, con una fachada de espejos y vitrales hermosos; no era extraño que fuese difícil conseguir un lugar, sin embargo hace unos 7 años sus padres se las habían arreglado para facilitarle la compra de un departamento en una de las torres principales.

Buena ubicación, estacionamiento y todas las facilidades incluyendo acceso al spa.

Lástima que el estar ahí por más de una hora le produjera náuseas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más planean seguir viviendo en este lugar? —dijo JJ apoyándose en la pared del elevador al que acababan de entrar —. La casa al otro lado de la ciudad es mucho más apartada y espaciosa.

—Estamos bien —respondió Alain después de presionar el botón del vigésimo piso —, no planeamos irnos a menos que tu regreses.

—Si yo fuera ustedes no me quedaría deseando un imposible —rió, apartando la mirada, dirigiéndola al techo —. Además este lugar no representa nada para _él._

—Te equivocas. Esta es _su_ casa —dijo Alain antes de ser interrumpido por la campanilla del elevador —, es lo que conoce como su hogar.

—No seas ridículo, viejo —dijo antes de salir —. Ahí no hay nadie que lo reciba al volver a casa.

Un largo pasillo exhibía varias puertas de madera tallada con números dorados a un costado y su respectivo timbre. De entre todas esas puertas, la que tenía un número 35 le pertenecía a JJ.

El lugar más nauseabundo de todos.

—Buenas noches —saludó al entrar.

Era un departamento moderno, hermoso por donde se lo recorriese, con muebles en tonos negros y blancos, sillones de cuero, cuadros y adornos con incrustaciones de oro y plata; no se habían escatimado en gastos, un sistema de sonido de última generación y una pantalla de plasma de 60 pulgadas lo confirmaban al igual que el resto de la decoración de la sala de estar, el comedor y la entrada.

Seguía igual que hace 7 años.

La impactante vista de la ciudad, sus fotografías al recibir los premios en varias competencias seguían colgadas en la pared, los CD con las pistas de sus presentaciones previas estaban archivados en el estante de siempre y el abrigo negro que olvidó antes de marcharse seguía en el perchero.

Nunca movían nada y estaba convencido de que nunca lo harían.

Asqueroso.

—Acabemos rápido con esto, por favor —dijo sentándose en el sillón más grande frente al televisor —. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

Alain iba a responder, pero Nathalie quién salía de una de las habitaciones fue más rápida.

—En ese caso, sería mejor si te quedas a dormir —dijo mostrando una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa gentil, típicas de una madre —. Tu habitación siempre está lista cuando decidas hacerlo.

Jean Jacques optó por ignorarla, buscando el control remoto para encender el televisor.

— _Una vez al mes y un mínimo de 2 horas_ —aclaró citando el acuerdo —. Eso es todo.

La respuesta entristeció a la señora Leroy, quién puso una expresión de disgusto en su rostro y se dirigió hacia la cocina sin decirle nada a su primogénito en lo que este cambiaba los canales velozmente dejando escuchar el clic del botón.

—No puedes con tu carácter, no es así —dijo Alain tomando asiento en el sillón para una sola persona al lado derecho de donde se encontraba JJ.

—Bueno, ya me conocen: _It's JJ Style!_

Una risa burlona y su pose características estuvieron incluidas con lo dicho, al terminar Jean Jacques volvió a lo que estaba haciendo terminando en un canal de noticias deportivas dónde seguramente pronto empezaría un programa que solía ver para mantenerse al tanto.

—Dicen que el novato francés de este año podría terminar en un buen lugar en el Gran Prix Final Junior de este año —comentó JJ —. Aunque yo solo creo que es charla sin sentido, vi su presentación en las Nacionales de Francia, no domina los cuádruples.

—No lo hace, pero los demás elementos lo ayudan a compensar esas carencias —respondió el señor Leroy uniéndose al análisis —. François Conqueur, es un digno rival para cualquier patinador a pesar de su corta edad.

—Conqueur, eh… parece de todo menos eso a decir verdad —dijo burlándose recordando la apariencia del adolescente —. Un "conquistador" no puede hacerle frente a un Rey.

—Incluso un plebeyo común y corriente sería capaz de hacerlo si el Rey se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que tu —dijo Alain matando cualquier respuesta que su hijo podría darle.

JJ le dirigió una mirada de disgusto por unos segundos, lo suficiente nada más para notar que ya llevaba como 15 minutos en ese lugar y todavía no había rastro de la parte más tediosa del trato.

¿Debía preguntar?

¿Pensarían que le preocupaba si lo hacía?

JJ intentaba adivinar la reacción que tendrían sus padres en base a su pregunta, pero su padre no en vano había sido entrenador suyo y conocía perfectamente la expresión que su hijo ponía cuando pensaba en cosas innecesarias.

—Está dormido —habló alcanzando el control que JJ había tomado, silenciando el televisor —. Dudo mucho que hoy puedas verlo.

Jean Jacques agradeció la lectura de mente, no tenía ganas de que lo malinterpretasen, así como tampoco deseaba que le hicieran perder su tiempo, por lo que sin más rodeos se acomodó para ver frente a frente a su padre e hizo la pregunta clave.

—Si es así, no veo motivos para perder mi tiempo en este lugar. Si lo que quieren es darme la charla de siempre o pedirme el dinero de la manutención, saben muy bien que pueden encontrarme en la pista y la suma que necesiten en el banco —hizo una pausa, tomó aire e intentó relajarse para lo que venía —. _Él_ y yo no tenemos nada que hacer juntos.

Ante tal comentario Leroy no lo aguantó más, poniéndose de pie enfureció y dejó salir de su interior todo lo que deseaba decirle al niño malcriado que tenía al frente.

Al poco hombre que decía ser el hijo y patinador que alguna vez admiró.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso, JJ!, no es de una mascota de la que hablamos, _él_ no tiene la culpa de que tu seas un cobarde y no tengas el valor de hacerte cargo. ¡Lo único de lo que tiene la culpa es de no poder haber elegido otro padre!

—Tu lo dijiste, papá. Para desgracia de todos yo soy el padre y eso no va cambiar, así como tampoco va a cambiar el hecho de que las cosas sean como son —respondió, mordiendo sus labios para tratar de no hablar por demás.

No quería fomentar a su padre a tocar temas sensibles.

No obstante, Alain se sentía más irritado que de costumbre con las respuestas egoístas de Jean Jacques. Dejarlas pasar en esta oportunidad sería un error muy grave, no permitiría más ese tipo de comportamiento ni toleraría más excusas.

Era injusto para ambos.

Fue rudo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar sosteniendo a JJ por el cuello del deportivo, tirando de él para que no dejase de mirarlo. Para evitar que escapase nuevamente.

—Es inaudito, ¿crees que ésta es la vida que merece?, ¿es así como yo y tu madre te criamos?, ¡no puedes seguir evadiendo la realidad! —gritó Alain, inquieto —. Necesita a su familia, ¡te necesita JJ!

Necesidad, obligación… compromiso.

Estaba empezando a sentirse mal.

—No puedo darle lo que necesita, es por eso que vive con ustedes. Ustedes también son su familia, ustedes pueden ocuparse de eso si lo desean o en caso contrario pueden hacer lo que quieran —dijo fríamente, rompiendo el corazón de su padre el transcurso.

Leroy apretó más la tela del deportivo, deseaba darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—No voy a permitirte que hables así de tu hijo, porque aunque desprecies la idea, primero es hijo tuyo y después mi nieto. ¡Esto no es lo que hubiese querido su madre!

Jean Jacques se tensó tras escuchar esto último.

Era momento de irse, no podría soportarlo más.

—Tengo que irme.

— ¡Cómo puedes hacerles esto!, ¡estás faltando a las promesas que hiciste!

Intentó soltarse, su padre apretó aún más el agarre.

Quería vomitar.

—Déjame ir.

—Ya pasó un año de lo ocurrido, ¡apenas te conoce! Eres lo único que tiene, JJ, ¡ella no desearía algo así! —exclamó Alain.

Ambos temblaban, uno de impotencia y el otro de malestar. JJ no podía soportarlo más, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Sentía que se ahogaba, su frente empezaba a sudar y sus movimientos se hacían más torpes, pronto empezaría a marearse mucho más, no podría escapar si seguía siendo flexible con su padre.

Quería irse.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó JJ, forcejeando el cuello de su deportivo con su padre —. ¡No quiero seguir escuchando más!

— ¡No puedes escapar, JJ!, tienes que recapacitar, ser valiente y aceptarlo. ¡Si Isabella estuviera aquí…!

— ¡NO! —gritó espantado, rompiendo por fin con el agarre de su padre y arruinando el cuello de su deportivo en el proceso.

Ninguno salió ileso, por la fuerza empleada Alain cayó sobre el sillón donde estaba previamente sentado, pero JJ no tuvo la misma suerte, chocando con el estante de CD y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Sin embargo, lejos de entrar a la sala con una cara de preocupación, Nathalie caminó lentamente cargando una charola con unas tazas de té endulzadas con miel de maple hasta llegar frente a ambos.

JJ la miró desde el piso, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

—Es suficiente, ustedes dos —sentenció —. No es momento para este tipo de peleas sin sentido.

—Nathalie —intentó quejarse Alain.

Pero la mirada penetrante de su esposa pudo más, haciendo que este callase e incluso sostuviese la charola para que esta se sentara y el mismo Jean Jacques se incorporara.

—Van a despertar a JP con todo este escándalo —dijo Nathalie acomodándose donde JJ había estado minutos atrás, dominando la situación —. Nunca vamos a solucionar nada si seguimos así.

La señora Leroy era una mujer promedio, baja estatura y cabello pelirrojo corto, usando anteojos de marco cuadrado, no daba la impresión de llegar a ser tan intimidante, pero al ameritarlo bien podría petrificar a todo un auditorio para poner las cosas en su lugar y en este caso para hacer entrar en razón a su hijo de una vez por todas.

Por muy doloroso que fuese para JJ, así debían ser las cosas.

—Jean Jacques —llamó —, seré directa contigo pues considero que ya ha pasado el tiempo prudente para que hayas podido aceptar y llevar en paz tu viudez.

Clara y concisa, sin miedos.

Lo contrario a lo que era Jean Jacques en ese momento.

JJ tragó saliva. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Hace un año decidimos aceptar el hecho de que estar con Jean Philippe era perjudicial para ambos, él por ser un recién nacido y tu por no poder reaccionar correctamente. Creímos que con el tiempo sanaría tu corazón y te impulsaría a querer estar con JP lo más antes posible, pero no fue así —dijo Nathalie, levantando una de las tazas de té de la charola que sostenía Alain.

Le dio unos cuantos sorbos, hizo una pausa breve y contempló la mirada de impaciencia de su hijo mayor.

Idéntica a la de su nieto, casi no podían diferenciarse.

'Adorables, los dos'. Pensó, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia antes de proseguir.

—El acuerdo fue hecho con el fin de ayudarte a volver con tu hijo, no para darte la oportunidad de huir, no para olvidarte de él —dijo regañando a JJ, levantando un poco el tono de su voz para que su hijo no perdiera el hilo de la conversación —. Esto no puede ni va a continuar, Jean Jacques.

Con nerviosismo, JJ tragó saliva y preguntó.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Nathalie miró a Alain por unos segundos antes de responder. No sería sencillo, pero al parecer sería la única opción para hacer que funcionase y la relación disfuncional de su hijo y nieto terminase ahí.

Aunque para Jean Jacques solo representaba un reencuentro triste y desagradable.

Tenía que ser un error.

—El World Championship se acerca y como bien sabes, este año será el debut de tus hermanos, Charlotte y Antoine en la categoría de parejas. Cómo sus padres deseamos estar ahí, así como sus entrenadores y coreógrafos tenemos la obligación de que así sea… —tomó aire, debía ser fuerte —. Lo que quiero decir es que no podemos seguir haciéndonos cargo de JP. Durante este último año sacrificamos muchas cosas para ayudarte a superar esta tragedia, fuimos egoístas y descuidamos hasta las carreras de nuestros otros hijos porque no podíamos soportar verte en ese estado tan deplorable, sin vida.

Era mucho, imposible de aceptar.

Los ojos azules se sacudieron mientras su cabeza gacha ponía en evidencia los sentimientos reprimidos de Jean Jacques. Su dolor era palpable, no hacía falta conocerlo para saber que en su interior existía un conflicto sin resolver que hacía de las palabras de su madre un clavo calentado en las llamas del infierno con el cual estaba siendo marcado en el mismo lugar que la muerte de su mujer había herido.

Podía jurar que sentía como el clavo penetraba su pecho y quemaba la carne, aniquilando cualquier tejido que pudiese haberse regenerado en ese tiempo.

Pero para su desgracia no llegaba a alcanzar su corazón.

Tan solo ardía haciéndolo imposible de ignorar.

Nathalie tomó un sorbo de su té mientras que Alain sostenía la mano que tenía libre y la apretaba lo más que podía para que su señora pudiese contener el llanto.

Era desgarrador presenciar esa escena.

—JP es un niño maravilloso —dijo Nathalie, juntando fuerzas para continuar —. Siempre sonriente, lleno de sorpresas y mil expresiones que tan solo te hacen desear más.

—Se parece a ti más de lo crees, JJ —habló Alain, sintiendo que era momento de contribuir con sus palabras —. Adora sentarse a ver deportes sobre hielo, no molesta, es más no hace ningún ruido o travesura que pueda interferir con lo que estés haciendo.

—Es tan hermoso, Jean Jacques. Tiene ese hermoso tono azul celeste en los ojos, idéntico al de su madre…

—Pero todo lo demás es de ti —complementó Leroy —. Jean Philippe solo puede diferenciarse de ti por el nombre y los ojos; después de eso, es en definitiva una fotocopia de todo lo bueno de Jean Jacques Leroy.

Juntando las piernas para abrazar sus rodillas, buscando distraerse para no seguir escuchando JJ quería que la tierra lo tragase.

Los cumplidos, los halagos sobre lo maravilloso que era su hijo solo empeoraban su condición.

—Basta —susurró con la voz ya a punto de quebrarse —. No sigan, por favor.

—JJ —llamó su madre ya soltando lágrimas sufridas por ver a su hijo así.

Era lo mejor.

Alain tomó ese momento como la señal para proseguir, tomando la charola para llevarla a la cocina y luego dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes donde habían estado viviendo todo ese tiempo. No demoró, en menos de dos minutos salió cargando dos maletas y regresó a la sala, una vez allí dejó caer las mismas provocando que JJ se asustara y lo buscase con la mirada.

Una mirada desesperada, nada propia de un rey.

—A partir de mañana tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de JP. No hay pero que valga ni escusa lo suficientemente buena para intentar escapar esta vez… ya sea que elijas quedarte aquí o ir a tu domicilio actual tendrás que llevar a tu hijo contigo.

No…

— ¡Haré lo que sea! —gritó JJ —. Cualquier cosa, lo que ustedes pidan, pero por lo que más quieran, ¡no pienso hacerlo!, ¡no puedo!

Deprimente fue observar como su hijo suplicaba, tenía que salir cuanto antes. Ni siquiera él podría soportarlo por mucho más.

—Siempre estuvimos para ti, JJ. Ahora es tu turno de estar ahí para tu hijo, incluso si eso significa enfrentar la pérdida de quién en su momento fue la persona más importante en tu vida, porque en la actualidad Jean Philippe Leroy _es_ la persona más importante en tu vida.

Sin más que decir, Alain tomó las maletas y salió del departamento con los ojos rojos, resistiendo el impulso de mirar atrás.

Nathalie supo que era hora de partir, se levantó del sillón secando las lágrimas de su rostro y se dirigió por última vez a su hijo, arrodillándose para estar a su altura en el suelo y sosteniendo sus manos sobre las suyas.

Estaban heladas.

—Mamá, no te vayas.

—Jean… por mucho que una Reina se vaya, el Rey no puede dejar que él reino se venga abajo. Se fuerte. Cada que necesites ayuda con algo puedes buscar en las notas y los libros sobre la cómoda de la habitación de JP; él no despertará hasta mañana temprano, cuando lo haga recuerda darle algo de leche y papilla del sabor que encuentres en el refrigerador…

Quería llorar, el rey sabía que lo deseaba pero las lágrimas no brotaban de sus ojos.

En su lugar, su madre lloraba por él y sostenía sus manos diciendo que todo iba a estar bien.

—Se más que solo un Rey competente, se el hombre que prometió cuidar los sueños y esperanzas de su mujer por toda la eternidad. Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo, estoy segura de que cuando me vaya no serás capaz de abandonar al hijo de Isabella... y después de unos días, estoy segura que no serás capaz de dejarlo solo por el hecho de amarlo. Cuídense mucho, _mis amados rey y príncipe_.

Un beso en su frente fue lo último que dejó la señora Leroy antes de correr tras su esposo y dejar a Jean Jacques solo y en silencio, derrotado antes de siquiera haber peleado.

No soportó más. Arrojó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, los CD, el control remoto, los cojines, adornos…

Incluso logró quitar el modo silencioso del televisor dónde repasaban noticias de lo que sería el Gran Prix Final de ese año. Estaban hablando del desempeño de los patinadores rusos, de uno especial en particular.

— _Yuri Plisetski es el favorito para hacerse con el oro una vez más, su impecable desempeño en esta temporada nos hace pensar de esa forma creyendo también que puede superar al hepta campeón del mundo, Viktor Nikiforov quien anunció que probablemente se retiraría este año. Sin embargo, un conflicto con uno de los competidores del Gran Prix Final Junior podría significar que Plisetski…_

Los comentaristas continuaron con su trabajo, pero JJ no escuchó nada más allá del nombre de Yuri Plisetski.

Esta vez no era la ansiedad por fallarle a sus padres, a sus fans, a sus contrincantes.

Era el miedo de enfrentarse a sí mismo solo.

Y no tenía a Isabella para animarlo.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews, comentarios, críticas y quejas abajo ^^**

* * *

 _¡Saludos! :D_

 _Dependiendo la plataforma donde lo lean esta nota puede variar, pero bueno lo importante es que cumpla con su papel de informar el desarrollo de la historia y pueda aclarar las dudas que se les presenten._

 _Así que antes que nada aclararé unos puntos para que vayamos bien con la historia:_

 _*Esto (cómo seguro ya notaron) ocurre 7 años después del Gran Prix Final de Barcelona de la primera temporada de Yuri On Ice!_

 _*En esta línea las cosas pasaron como se esperaban (?), y si JJ e Isabella estuvieron casados y tuvieron un hijo. No pienso spoilear nada todavía ya que pienso explicar todos los por menores de la pareja cuando llegue su momento._

 _*Si, tienen que aceptarlo, JJ es bisexual en esta historia O_O. En un principio pensaba ponerlo como hetero y solo cuando Yuri se involucrase cambiarlo because reasons! (?). Pero no quiero hacer una historia a medias, quiero sentirlo lo más realista posible y como Kubo-sensei dijo que en este mundo no existe tal cosa como la homofobia entonces JJ puede buscar refugio y sexo tanto como con hombres como con mujeres._

 _*Si dijiste que las cosas pasaron como se esperaban en esta línea, ¿qué pasa con otros posibles intereses amorosos de Yuri Plisetski?... Bueno hay para largo para hablar sobre eso, yo soy muy del hecho de no spoilear en los fanfics, así que advierto que hay momentos para tratar una buena parte de las pairings que idealizamos en el fandom._

 _Así como planeo tratar el JJxIsabella y el JJxYurio de manera simultanea, hay bastante más por ver, incluso para personajes que ni siquiera nombré en el prólogo o el capítulo._

 _*Esta historia dice que tiene contenido adulto, ¿habrá cosas hardcore?... Tan hardcore como mi amor por JJ (?) xD Habrá que ver, no me gusta el sexo sin sentido, si en algún momento se presentan escenas de ese tipo tienen que ser más allá de puro morbo._

 _Total para eso mejor en algún oneshot encuentran una noche de pasión JJurio y listo. Aquí si JJ se tira a Yurio tiene que ser porque el canadiense no puede más con su erección (!) O_O_

 _*¿Cada cuánto actualizas?... Cada que la musa me visita, pero hey!, aquí entre nos siempre y cuando pueda iré escribiendo un par de líneas ^^_

 _*Me gusta la imagen de portada, ¡¿puedo usarla para mi propia historia?! :D … NO ^^ este poster es exclusivo para "Like a Fairy Tale". Estoy halagada y me hace feliz que les gusten mi arte y escritura, no tengo problemas con que lo compartan pero si con las modificaciones y uso indebido. Todavía sigue en construcción, este es solo el boceto._

 _Por favor no lo hagan, es más los motivo a crear los suyos y llenar el mundo con JJ y Yurio ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mis desvaríos con esta pairing, los espero en el siguiente capítulo :D_

 _Saiyan Girl Heart_


	3. Capitulo II: Defeated right?

Like a Fairy Tale:

A love story of a King, a Fairy and a Prince

* * *

JJ x Yurio

Capítulo II

Defeated… right?

* * *

No fue algo de pocos minutos, fue algo que duró varias horas hasta que salió el sol.

Lo que alguna vez fue una sala de estar con todas las comodidades y ordenada de manera pulcra, con detalles específicos que le daban un toque diferente ahora no era otra cosa que una habitación en ruinas, llena de objetos rotos y basura.

Idéntico al interior de su corazón.

En una especie de intento por calmar sus nervios y tomar retomar el control de sí mismo, Jean Jacques destruyó la bien conservada sala arrojando, pateando e incluso lanzando puñetazos a todo lo que tuviese al frente incluyendo estantería y la televisión dónde anunciaron lo último sobre el Gran Prix Final de Moscú y sus participantes. No tenía cabeza para nada menos para estar escuchando los halagos para sus competidores. Un jarrón blanco, una maceta junto con la enredadera plantada en ella y el perchero de la entrada se encargaron de silenciar al aparato por siempre habiendo creado un agujero en la pantalla que dejaba ver cables salidos y circuitería compleja hecha pedazos.

Enloquecido y cegado por la ira, la rabia y la tristeza, todo objeto material carecía de valor alguno y se catalogaba como posible blanco de sus golpes.

'Esto es de ella'. Pensaba al desordenar la pieza: 'Esto, y esto otro también lo son. ¡Todo incluyéndolo a él!'.

Tan desdichado y loco era que veía a su ex mujer por todas partes. Lo perseguía, lo hacía verla por doquier en esas cuatro paredes.

Lo hacía recordar.

—Fue todo idea tuya, ¿por qué debo cargar con el peso yo solo? —preguntó al acercarse a una fotografía colgada en la pared.

En ella se podía apreciar a un Jean Jacques de imagen elegante y pulcra usando un traje blanco y cola larga en combinación con unos guantes, un corbatín y zapatos a juego; a su lado se encontraba Isabella en un vestido del mismo color con el cabello recogido usando un velo que caía sobre su rostro, sonriente, ambos listos para subir a una limusina negra que se encontraba detrás. Hermosa y alegre como en la primera fotografía que vio de ella al conocerla en una red social.

Perfecta y risueña.

—No lo entiendo, Isa. No entiendo cómo pudiste hacerme eso.

Deseaba escuchar una respuesta viniendo de aquella imagen, pero sabía que no lo haría.

Isabella era al igual que esa fotografía del día de su boda, únicamente un recuerdo.

* * *

— _¡JJ!, no me dejaste lanzar el ramo… ¡prometiste que nos iríamos después de que terminara todo!_

— _¡Si así fue, Isa!, la fiesta fue un éxito. Tanto así que Giacometti y Viktor con unas copas de más darán de que hablar por algún tiempo —dijo a modo de disculpa mientras se defendía de los golpes que su novia le propinaba con las flores —. Que mejor se las arreglen su manager y Yuuri para arreglar el desorden de la batalla de striptease, ¡luego podremos reírnos con el video!_

— _Aww, JJ yo quería compartir este día con todos los demás… —se quejó Isabella continuando con su berrinche._

— _¡Pero que disparates dices! —exclamó frenando con una mano el ramo de flores —. Si con quién debes disfrutarlo se encuentra aquí siendo golpeado con un ramo de rosas._

 _La mano izquierda prevenía los ataques de la furiosa recién casada y la derecha se encargaba de acercarla a su pecho. La resistencia no se hizo esperar, era comprensible. Isabella no perdonaría su atrevimiento tan fácilmente, por mucho amor que le tuviese entrometerse en los planes que una mujer hacía para el día de su boda era difícil de ignorar._

 _Con paciencia, JJ la abrazó dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cintura sobre el corsé del vestido._

 _Lento. No tenía prisas, ya tendría tiempo para desnudarla en el hotel o convencerla de jugar en el baño del avión. De momento solo tenía que gozar el paseo en la lujosa limusina que habían contratado para recogerlos de la recepción, aprovechar las bebidas que venían incluidas y la privacidad que una ventana negra hacia el lado del conductor les brindaba._

' _Seguramente me dirá que si a todo'. Pensó esbozando una sonrisa pícara._

 _Pronto la tendría a su merced, suplicando por besos y caricias que irían más allá de roces inocentes. Probablemente rompería la lencería que estaba usando, ¿de qué color sería a propósito?, ¿blanco?, ¿rojo?, o quizás negro…_

— _¡JJ es en serio! —protestó Isabella regresando a JJ a la realidad —. Yo quería lanzárselo a mis amigas._

 _Un puchero se formó con los labios carmesí al mismo tiempo que sus ojos celestes lo miraban triste, sin más forcejeos ni intentos por golpearlo con el ramo de flores. Tan solo ella y aquella expresión que lo hacía sentirse como basura._

 _No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Esa cara podía más que su arrogancia._

 _Era una desgracia como buena persona, nunca era capaz de sentir empatía por los sentimientos de los demás. No tenía remedio, lo sabía. Isa también lo sabía, pero no era justo, mínimo debía tratar de entenderla antes de meter la pata pues ahora era superior al resto._

 _Además, ¿cómo ignorarla cuando con esos mismos ojos y labios lo animaba en la pista?_

 _Cómo menospreciar a su fan número uno._

— _Lo siento —habló con un semblante serio —. No era mi intensión._

— _. . ._

 _Los silencios de Isabella jamás eran señal de algo positivo._

 _Tenía que pensar en algo para solucionar lo que sus aceleradas acciones habían causado._

 _Unos segundos incómodos pasaron hasta que después de voltear a ver a todas partes posó la mirada sobre el quemacocos y luego a la ventana del lado de Isabella._

' _¡Lotería!'._

— _Hey!, no es momento para caras largas —dijo JJ, sonriendo de oreja a oreja —. Por qué desperdiciar algo tan preciado como el ramo de la nueva señora Yang Leroy en solo unas cuantas mujeres…_

 _Con un silbido indicó al conductor que se detuviera y presionando un botón del pequeño tablero en el techo abrió el quemacocos. Acto seguido, tomó la mano de su mujer y ayudándola a subirse sobre el asiento, salieron ambos para contemplar el espectáculo de patinaje de una de las tantas pistas de hielo al aire libre de Vancouver que abrían en invierno, la pista de hielo en_ Robson Square* _._

 _De hermosos colores en tonos rosa, azul y verde, su belleza opacaba muchas otras, pero no solo por eso la suerte de JJ fue tan grande al estar pasando justo por ese lugar, sino porque había tantas personas patinando alegremente que podía darse el lujo de hacer lo que quería._

 _De arreglar las cosas como sabía hacerlo._

— _¡Gente de Canadá! —gritó llamando la atención de los presentes —. Yo soy "_ The King _, JJ_ ", _y hoy vengo a presentarles a mi esposa, "¡_ The Queen _, Isabella!"._

 _Cualquier mortal se sonrojaría al montar un espectáculo de esa magnitud, pero él era JJ. ¡El Rey JJ podía hacerlo si así lo quería!, sin pena ni vergüenza de ningún tipo._

 _Solo ovaciones llegarían ante él. Solo palabras de aceptación._

 _Solo lo de siempre._

— _¡Es Jean Jacques Leroy! —gritó una joven que parecía una fangirl promedio._

 _La gente no tardó en reconocer al flamante competidor de las Olimpiadas de Invierno, las mujeres clamaban su nombre enloquecidas por la noticia, algunas llorando y otras deseándole lo mejor en su vida de casados mientras hombres y niños lo reconocían más por las gigantografias de reconocidas tiendas de ropa y artículos deportivos aunque con algunas excepciones._

 _Todos lo felicitaban y se regocijaban aplaudiendo a la joven pareja._

 _JJ sonrió complacido e Isabella solo mostraba un rostro sonrojado y sorprendido._

 _Se había acostumbrado a aquello con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, se encogió un poco al saberse tan observada por el tamaño de la audiencia. JJ al notarlo pasó sus manos detrás de ella y por su cintura, acomodando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros dejando sus labios cerca de su cuello desnudo._

— _Soy un mal esposo, nunca seré capaz de detenerme a esperar una respuesta o comprender los sentimientos de los demás, soy ese tipo de desgracia. No obstante, no te rindas. Enséñame a esperar, Isa hazme amarte con la misma intensidad con la que tú lo haces… hazme dependiente, hazlo —susurró, abrazándola intentando enmendar su error._

 _Isabella sintió su corazón latir rápidamente. Ya no sentía triste ni tenía la lastimera expresión._

 _Ahora solo sonreía con un par de lagrimones en los bordes de sus ojos._

 _Tenía fe en que JJ la amaba._

— _¡Prometo hacer muy feliz a JJ!, ¡prometo estar siempre a su lado!... ¡prometo que lo haré enamorarse de mí hasta que no pueda dejarme!, I love Jean Jacques Leroy!_

 _A esa declaración le siguieron aplausos y gritos eufóricos, sin embargo lo que marcó el momento fue el lanzamiento del ramo de rosas rojas que traía consigo la novia haciendo que fanáticas y no fanáticas de su esposo se abalanzaran por el mismo._

 _Varias risas inundaron la parte trasera de la limusina encargada de llevarlos al aeropuerto cuando decidieron seguir con su camino. Jean Jacques tomaba su mano e Isabella correspondía, sonriente, bella y perfecta._

 _Así como le gustaba a JJ, así como Isabella iluminaba su mundo._

* * *

—Isa… —llamó frotando su rostro con una de sus manos.

Como lo esperaba, fue demasiado. Recordar esos momentos tan preciados no hacía otra cosa más que destruir su compostura, lo oprimían y hacían reaccionar, denotando siempre lo mucho que Isabella influía en su vida.

Ya fuese recordando sus incansables declaraciones de amor o su sacrificado trabajo como su animadora personal, el "fantasma" de Isabella Yang no lo dejaba descansar. He ahí el motivo por el cual se hallaba recostado boca arriba sobre los escombros de los CD que pisoteó luego de que sus padres se marchasen y lo dejaran a su suerte con la única cosa que no podía manejar aparte de la culpa que lo embargaba.

La paternidad.

—No sé hacerlo… no sé… —repetía mirando al techo —. Jamás fue idea mía llegar a esto.

No era parte del plan perderlo todo con una visita.

En tan solo una noche había perdido el progreso de un año, el logro de ya no sentir culpa por dejar a Jean Philippe con sus padres y el ya no pensar en su mujer. Con unas palabras de más y la decisión más inesperada de sus progenitores había pasado a enfrentar sus miedos de golpe, sin la opción de retirarse o poder escapar como había acostumbrado hacer durante meses que parecieron años.

Todo se venía de golpe, lo abrumaba.

No quería pensar, un Rey no tenía por qué pensar en cosas como esa.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo?, ¿por qué si nunca estuvo de acuerdo con cargar con otra vida aparte de la suya?

'¡Qué mierda se supone que haga con un niño a mi lado!'. Pensó.

Los rayos de sol poco a poco fueron incómodos para su agotado cuerpo, para sus ojos más que nada pero no quería moverse, si lo hacía sabía que tendría que empezar el día y atender al bebé que por obra y gracia de los cielos no había despertado con todo el alboroto de la noche anterior. No obstante, debía admitir que nada sería el hecho de tener que pasar todo el día con él hasta que encontrase una niñera que se hiciera cargo las 24 horas.

Lo que le molestaba era tener que pretender que lo quería.

—Ah —suspiró —. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?, esto no fue como dijiste que sería, Isabella…

Si retrocediera en el tiempo y le dijeran que para estas fechas estaría enfrentándose a esta clase de problemas probablemente no lo creería, es más se reiría de tan disparatada historia donde tenía un hijo y su mujer moría en un accidente de tránsito unos meses después de dar a luz. Lo hubiese disfrutando hasta no aguantar el llanto que la risa provocaría.

Tristemente, no fue así y aunque hubiese ocurrido estaría en el mismo sitio pues lo hubiese pasado por alto igualmente.

Seguía siendo malo para escuchar a los demás.

Tumbado en el piso del hogar que abandonó hace unos meses, levantando su brazo derecho para contemplar su mano, su dedo anular, donde estuvo un anillo dorado indicando la propiedad de una mujer que él sabía lo amó más allá de lo que sus fuerzas lo permitían.

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?, Isabella era más que su esposa, era su fan e incansable animadora y lo amaba más que a ella misma, sin importar incluso si JJ sentía lo mismo en la misma magnitud.

Cuando ella vivía no tenía que preocuparse, Isabella estaría ahí cuando más necesitase que le recordasen de lo que era capaz.

Ella lo defendería a capa y espada mostrando lo magnífica que era. La mejor amiga de todas.

Por eso mismo cuando murió fue complicado hacerse a la idea de que por vez primera había perdido algo imposible de recuperar. Algo que sin importar que fuese " _The King, JJ"_ , el que lo pidiese volvería a la vida.

Ocurrió así, de la nada y en instante ya no la tenía para sentirse bien ni para escuchar halagos de su parte. La mujer que había escogido para compartir su trono fue borrada de la historia y convertida en nada más que recuerdos y promesas vacías.

Isabella se le fue arrebatada sin antes lograr su cometido.

No era justo.

—No cumpliste con tu promesa… ¿cómo así esperabas que me hiciera responsable de cumplir las mías?

La luz le molestaba del lado derecho de la cara por estar observando el lugar que Isabella presumió por años, clamando que ese anillo en su dedo era la máxima prueba del amor que Jean Jacques Leroy sentía por ella, mas por mucho que se molestaba en pensarlo, no podía entender porque siempre se conformó con tan poco. Lejos de ser tan molesta como solía ser al presumirlo como su novio, Isabella no pedía grandes cosas de él. Nada de detalles constantes, cero reclamos innecesarios, aceptación total de las decisiones en su relación, el tipo de acciones que esperaría de una fan pero no de alguien en una posición superior a esa.

Atribuirlo a que su método de convencimiento era infalible sería darse mucho crédito. Durante años eso lo llevó a preguntarse mil veces si ella estaba consciente de lo que pasaba con ellos. Si es que Isabella lo veía más allá del patinador estrella y rey de la pista de hielo de Canadá.

Si lo "amaba" de verdad.

Esas dudas estuvieron presentes incluso en el día de su boda, pero al decir sus votos tuvo fe en que estos eran legítimos y que ella cumpliría con su promesa de amarlo, honrarlo y estar en los momentos donde no tuviese a nadie más.

Lo haría enamorarse perdidamente de ella.

—Ah —volvió a suspirar, recordar era pesado —. No fue tu culpa… aun así…

Levantándose lentamente de la pila de escombros, Jean Jacques volteó hacia la gran pared de cristal que exhibía la ciudad desde el departamento e inhalando hasta que sus pulmones presionaron su diafragma vio el comienzo de un nuevo día con el sol más brillante que nunca.

Un hermoso amanecer, de esos que en el departamento donde vivía no podía verse.

'No permitas que falle, Isa…'.

Giró su cabeza hacia la pared donde se encontraba la fotografía de su matrimonio, el único detalle que no había arrancado de su lugar.

'Por favor, no permitas que mis sueños se vengan abajo'. Pensó apreciando el rostro de su esposa, pidiendo que el día trajera nuevas tan hermosas como su sonrisa.

— ¡Mama! —llamó una voz llorosa de la habitación contigua.

Lastimosamente al parecer traía consigo algo opuesto a lo que consideraba hermoso.

Un suspiro más largo brotó de sus labios esta vez.

—Jean Jacques Leroy, 26 años, patinador canadiense ganador de múltiples medallas de oro, dueño de su propia marca de ropa y artículos deportivos pero no así de lo que pasa en su vida… —dijo mientras se ponía de pie rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza —. Ah… y hasta que consiga quién se haga cargo de él, el responsable de velar por el fruto de una noche de sexo en Las Bahamas.

La vida y sus padres lo estaban probando y aunque no estaba seguro si podría lograrlo una cosa si era segura.

Odiaba tener que cambiar pañales.

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar?

¿Qué lengua hablaban sus habitantes?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

¿Por qué estaba huyendo?

No se había movido de ese lugar desde hace horas, ni un ápice. Sentado en uno de los tantos asientos negros que tenía el aeropuerto recreaba a una especie de estatua deprimente dónde un hombre de 22 años agachaba la cabeza y la escondía tras sus rodillas en posición fetal; repetidas fueron las veces en las que alguien se detuvo a contemplarlo y otras tantas las que se acercaron a intentar hablarle, pero la estatua no respondía, tan solo los miraba confundido, incapaz de entender lo que decían.

Estático e ignorante, su mente no procesaba la información que sus sentidos percibían en tiempo real. No porque estuviese enfermo o algo similar, solo no podía.

Se sentía derrotado.

—No puede ser…

Idéntico a una inmunda rata de alcantarilla.

Tan miserable consideraba su existencia después de los sucesos que lo llevaron hasta ese asiento, quería que la tierra se lo tragase y de ser posible que todo rastro suyo desapareciera para siempre. El guardar para sí mismo como se sentía, el ser su propio confidente y consejero lo mataba, lo envenenaba lentamente con la negatividad y el odio que no tenía la facultad de reprimir. Únicamente con la capacidad de generar decepciones y traer consigo plagas indeseables.

Faltaban las orejas, los bigotes y la larga cola para mostrarlo, no obstante parecían no hacer tanta falta. La chaqueta con capucha negra, la camiseta de leopardo, las botas de caña alta, las cadenas a un lado de los jeans oscuros que llevaba y el largo cabello rubio que caía delante y sobre su rostro ya lo hacían blanco de miradas y confusiones con alguna clase de rufián, escoria de la sociedad.

Alguien indeseable, cómo se veía personalmente.

Merecía ser considerado menos que una cucaracha, la estupidez que acababa de cometer había estropeado el trabajo de una vida de sacrificios y entrenamientos constantes. En menos de 5 minutos un paso en falso y múltiples caídas lograron lo que competidores de talla internacional no pudieron a lo largo de su carrera como profesional.

Él, él mismo acabó consigo, se empujó hasta la orilla del barranco y se dejó caer.

Nada pudieron hacer los reproches incesables de Yakov, las bromas de Mila, los consejos de Lilia, las estúpidas risas de Viktor…

Las miradas de su abuelo… ni las promesas a Otabek…

Había perdido.

'Nada de eso importa, ya nada importa'. Pensó el rubio envenenando aún más su corazón.

—Qué más da. Era lo único que me quedaba, ahora ya no importa… no importa —murmuró.

Nada tenía sentido ni valía la pena. No importaba.

¿Para qué pelear?

¿Por qué sentirse mal?

¿Por qué vivir para seguir perdiendo?

Sentado ahí no pretendía encontrarle una explicación a esas preguntas, tan solo buscaba distraerse, nublar su mente para mantenerse calmado y en silencio. Sus manos ya le sudaban por estar apretándose mutuamente y sus rodillas adormecidas suplicaban por un descanso, su cuerpo entero pedía atención, pero Yuri ignoraba su incomodidad.

Ya nada le importaba.

Tal vez, si se quedaba quieto unas horas más podría caer rendido sobre los demás asientos, podría desmayarse por el cansancio y el hambre, podría ser ignorado por el personal de limpieza, quizás moriría antes de que dieran con su paradero…

Quizás si así fuese dejaría de sentirse así. Lo veía mejor para todos de esa manera.

Yakov no tendría que tomar pastillas para los nervios, Lilia podría gritarles a otras personas, Mila aprendería a no molestar, Viktor y el cerdo serían libres de preocupaciones, el abuelo no sufriría más y _ellos_ al fin podrían…

Un gruñido escapó de su boca ante la idea. Ni siquiera así dejaría de afectarle, pero debía admitirlo.

—Sería… lo mejor para todos —dijo mordiendo sus labios, conteniéndose, siendo fuerte y cada vez más fuerte.

Un soldado.

No obstante, uno que había perdido la guerra y estaba herido de gravedad.

Alguien sin nada más que ofrecer.

En ese estado tan lamentable, ¿qué individuo patético se arrojaría a sus brazos?

'Nadie que respete su vida'. Pensó incapaz de predecir el futuro.

— _Attention!*_

— ¿Ah?

En tiempo perfecto, con una bella caída frontal y un choque impecable que estampaba ambas frentes por una estar dirigiéndose al centro de la Tierra y la otra por levantar la cabeza en el momento equivocado.

Sin duda una coreografía espectacular.

Los quejidos y un grito de ambas partes fueron audibles y llamaron la atención de quienes transitaban, sin embargo poco o nada les importó eso a los viajeros que llegaban a su destino, un par de rubios chocando sus cabezas y diciendo groserías seguramente era normal en las heladas tierras del norte del continente americano.

— _Gabno!*_ —maldijo Plisetski en su lengua materna mientras sostenía su frente con ambas manos.

— _Ça_ _fait_ _mal!_ * —se quejó el autor del choque en la lengua local —. ¿De qué está hecha tu cabeza?, ¿¡concreto!?

Yuri reaccionó ante el tono descortés, su problemática personalidad le indicaba acabar con la vida de quién se estuviese atreviendo a hablarle en ese tono —por más que ni siquiera hubiese entendido por tratarse de otro idioma— y el chinchón en su frente le indicaba cobrar venganza.

Sin cambiar mucho la postura, solo abriendo un poco más sus piernas para que sus rodillas no obstruyesen su visión, observó una maleta tirada en el piso al lado de un individuo sobándose la frente con una mano mientras que con la otra hacia lo mismo pero con su trasero.

Adolescente de unos 13 años a lo mucho, un par de grandes ojos azules, tez nívea, baja estatura, cabello rubio —algo corto en un peinado que dejaba ver algunos rizos— desordenado, usando una gruesa chamarra color rojo, guantes de lana blancos y… ¿un par de patines de cuatro ruedas?

Prontamente también con un ojo morado.

— ¿¡Ah!? , quién demonios te crees para golpearme y luego insultarme en otro idioma, ¡habla inglés o ruso, mierda!, ¡qué nadie en este maldito país puede entender eso! —gritó en ruso dando a conocer su enojo, mostrando los puños y dientes para enfrentarse a su agresor.

El chico observó la manera tan expresiva de resaltar las emociones del hombre de cabello largo, rápidamente dejó de frotar las partes adoloridas para incorporarse y responder en la misma lengua para sorpresa del de ojos verdes.

— ¿Eh?, ¡pero no quiero! Si volví a Quebec fue porque estaba harto del ruso, ¡es muy difícil!

Plisetski tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Eh… ¿acaso si puedes hablar ruso? —preguntó Yuri, aun procesando la información.

El muchacho infló sus mejillas en un intento de berrinche.

—No tengo porque contestarle a un viejo decrépito —dijo en la misma lengua que mencionó Plisetski, volteando su cabeza, alzando el cuello en claras intenciones de verse superior.

Obviamente, la poca madurez de Yuri saltó ante la ofensa.

— ¡Yo no soy un viejo decrépito!, tengo 22 años. Además un enano ridículo como tú, no tiene derecho a criticar la apariencia de los demás.

— ¡Ah!, ¡yo no soy ningún enano! —contestó —. Tan solo… tardo más en crecer.

—Jajajaja, ¿de dónde sacaste esas patrañas? —rió Yuri —. ¿Te lo dijo tu maestro en la escuela para que no te sientas mal?

Un rojo intenso tiñó el rostro del joven extraño.

— ¡No te metas con _Mademoiselle_ LaFleur!

— ¡Oh!, no me digas… —sonrió maquiavélicamente el ruso.

— ¡Ella es muy inteligente y sabe lo que dice! —alegó en defensa el pequeño.

—Lo mismo dicen de los políticos en campaña y no son más que idiotas que sonríen para tener votos.

— ¡Ah sí, pues...!, pues… ¡pues ella no es de esas personas!, ella es amable y siempre dice la verdad.

—Claro que sí, y Santa Claus, el conejo de pascua y el hada de los dientes son reales también.

Plisetski disfrutaba bastante incordiando al chico, sentía cierto desahogo al perturbar a alguien más. Verlo ahí, parado y con los puños cerrados de par en par, conteniendo sus fuerzas para evitar golpearlo, totalmente impotente, sin opción a una respuesta que no terminase en una crítica estúpida y sin fundamentos.

Le hacía bien. Había olvidado que hace unos momentos pensaba en su nauseabunda existencia.

'Que entretenido'. Pensó.

Quería maltratarlo un poco más.

—Te diré algo, enano —dijo bajando los pies del asiento, acomodando sus brazos sobre el respaldo del mismo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando lo ruin de su proceder —. Aferrarse a la idea de qué una persona seguirá siendo la misma después de tantos años es estúpido… no existe nadie lo suficientemente fiel a sí mismo.

Hacerlo sentir mal, darle el "don" de ver la realidad del mundo.

Yuri Plisetski hablaba solo para descargarse, un tratamiento mezquino que acababa de encontrar. Después de largas horas sintiéndose miserable y repudiando su suerte, ese cambio de escenario le venía de maravilla.

O eso creía.

El joven desconocido dio un paso al frente e inclinándose hacia Yuri emitió una especie de gruñido que llamó la atención del patinador ruso. Al levantar sus párpados, un rostro enfurecido sumado a un par de lagrimones y su reflejo en ese par de ojos azules vidriosos lo espantaron.

¿Ese era él?, horrible…

Esa sonrisa era tremendamente cruel.

—No eres más que un viejo infeliz con ganas de arruinarle el día a los demás —habló el chico —. _Mademoiselle_ LaFleur, la abuela, _Le_ _Roi_ _du_ _rink_ _*…_ ¡ellos son las personas más maravillosas y apasionadas del mundo! Sin importar las consecuencias, ellos solo desean seguir sus sueños y ser ellos mismos, ¡ellos son mis héroes!

Lo dicho fue equiparable a un balde de agua helada. Desarmó al medallista de oro de la asociación Rusa de Patinaje Artístico congelándolo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Su cordura regresó del agujero donde había sido arrojada en San Petersburgo, la facultad de reconocer el bien y el mal volvió así también dejándole ver lo que su lengua afilada terminó ocasionando.

Al parecer su interior estaba más podrido de lo que esperaba.

—… héroes —musitó repitiendo la última palabra del adolescente.

—Así es. Ellos son a quienes más admiro en el mundo, y no voy a permitir que hablen así de ellos sin siquiera conocerlos —respondió seguro, sin dar su brazo a torcer —. Ahora si me disculpas, viejo tengo mejores cosas que hacer, _do svidaniya!_

— ¡Espera…! —gritó Plisetski para detenerlo, no obstante fue en vano.

El chico continuó con su camino dando un giro con los patines volviendo por donde había venido y producto de eso cayó de bruces una vez más.

— ¡Wah!, ¡quién demonios deja un par de patines para hielo en medio del camino!

Patines.

Por reflejo, Yuri tocó el asiento de su lado derecho y se dio cuenta que no estaban ahí.

—Ya estoy harto —dijo el enfurecido adolescente tomando uno de ellos —. ¡Voy a romperlos!

Sin equipaje ni objeto alguno además de sus patines, Yuri Plisetski llegó a ese país sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo o a dónde iría.

Que bestia, ¿cómo se le ocurrió semejante estupidez?

Recién caía en cuenta de que lo único que tenía de valor en ese momento estaba por ser arruinado.

— ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mis patines, maldito enano! —gritó abalanzándose sobre el rubio de ojos azules, hormonal, guiado por su instinto de supervivencia.

Golpes, patadas, mordidas e insultos en ruso volaron por aquí y por allá. Una pequeña pelea se formó en el que después Yuri conocería como el _Aéroport international Jean-Lesage de Québec_ _*_ según lo que le fue traducido por el chico de los patines quien decidió a ayudar al ruso con su poco o casi nulo conocimiento del Francés, claro está, luego de ser detenidos con cargos por alterar el orden público.

* * *

Adjetivos como "desastroso", "imposible", "tortuoso", entre otros que llenaban una lista ridículamente extensa, eran los que Jean Jacques usó para describir la odisea que le tocaría vivir esa mañana tras el despertar del "pequeño bulto de alegría" que sus padres e Isabella le dejaron a cargo.

Lo primero, armarse de valor para verlo. Pasando por la sala llena basura sería la primera vez que vería detenidamente la habitación del bebé tras aproximadamente dos años de evitarlo. Una decisión nada personal, de hecho en su tiempo creyó que era lo mejor para darle a su esposa el espacio necesario para que se relajase y se distrajese con otros asuntos no relacionados a los largos periodos de entrenamiento que le impedían regresar a casa.

Uno de los motivos que la mantenían de mal humor.

El llanto del infante podía escucharse claramente detrás de la puerta, gemidos y gritos de timbre agudo, irritantes y nada placenteros. Fastidioso, era la clase de ruido que menos soportaba.

Le faltaba algo que jamás conoció: Paciencia.

Desde su infancia, pasando por la adolescencia y la adultez, JJ iba por la vida a su manera imponiendo sus reglas, creando un estilo que definiese la originalidad de su persona. Sin barreras ni reglas que lo restringieran, no soportaba las prohibiciones de los entrenadores, odiaba los cambios que los coreógrafos realizaban en sus rutinas, ¡ambicionaba ser el único con el poder de decidir sobre sí!

Ser JJ sin límite impuesto.

Teniendo en cuenta su deseo fue que creó al Jean Jacques Leroy que cumpliría con los requisitos necesarios parar lograrlo. Un hombre guapo, seguro de sí, valiente, enérgico, jovial, orgulloso, con una sonrisa capaz de poner al público a sus pies, ideal. Aunque en otro sentido, carente de ciertas virtudes.

He ahí el motivo por el cual la piel se le erizaba con el llanto del niño.

'Dios… por qué la gente habla tan bien de los bebés, ¡que acaso son sordos!'. Pensó Leroy poniendo su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

Si se apresuraba y conseguía la niñera para antes del almuerzo todavía podría ir a entrenar.

—Es ahora o nunca —dijo a modo de aliento, adentrándose en la habitación.

Más pequeña de lo que recordaba, o posiblemente lo veía así por el efecto que tantos objetos atiborrados le daban al sitio, la recámara poseía un aire maternal; repleto de detalles meticulosos como los copos de nieve sobre la pared celeste claro, juguetes de múltiples formas y tamaños dentro de una caja enorme en un rincón, un pequeño armario de puertas blancas empotrado en uno de los muros, un estante con varias cosas que asumió eran para cuidar del bebé, una mecedora y cerca de la ventana se hallaba una cama pequeña donde las sábanas se movían inquietas.

Debía admitir que los esfuerzos de Isa saltaban a la vista.

—Así que aquí fue donde terminó el dinero que me pidió antes de que partiera a la Copa Rostelecom de ese año —dijo Jean Jacques recordando la petición de su mujer —. Un tanto muy _tierna_ , pero un buen trabajo como siempre, Isa.

El lugar tenía escrito el nombre de su amado deporte por todas partes, se notaba lo mucho que Isabella quería denotar una de las cosas que ambos atesoraban.

Tal vez tenía la ilusión de que su hijo se convirtiese en una de ellas también.

El ruido volvió a captar su atención, obligándolo a acercarse a la cama para ver la manera de lidiar con el problema.

Mentiría al decir que era capaz de reconocer lo que su hijo pedía, así pues tampoco identificaba esa voz como la de un ser cercano a él. De hecho pasaba lo mismo con su relación padre e hijo: solo existía por lazos sanguíneos.

Le atribuía a ese hecho la razón por la cual sintió una punzada de incomodidad en el pecho al encontrar al pequeño llorar siendo rodeado de almohadas y sábanas a los costados mostrando que la cama no era del todo apta para él.

—Hey!... ¿niño? —habló buscando el mejor trato posible para acercarse —. ¿Qué tienes?, mira que llorar teniendo una habitación tan genial.

La táctica fue buena, pero no funcionó ni mucho menos llamó la atención de Jean Philippe.

Agachándose un poco más hacia la cama, prosiguió con su plan B.

— ¿Estás aburrido?, qué tal esto: _It's_ _JJ Style!_ —dijo posando, enseñando su sonrisa triunfadora esperando cautivar al infante.

Milagrosamente, el niño dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos viendo a su padre con ese gesto orgulloso en el rostro, mas al no obtener lo que realmente quería volvió a llorar aumentando el volumen.

Qué público más difícil.

— ¿Eh?, ¡oh, vamos! No puedes estar en serio, ¡ni Isabella era capaz de resistirse al _JJ Style!_ ¡

Jamás imaginó que existiese persona inmune a sus encantos, JJ estaba atónito por lo que acababa de pasar, ¡era inconcebible!

Sintió un golpe justo en el ego, no entendía cómo era posible que lo rechazaran.

No obstante, era tan solo un niño de un año y medio, quizás debía empezar por ahí antes de poner en práctica otro tipo de planes.

'¿Qué hago?'. Se preguntaba JJ. 'Piensa JJ, ¿cómo hacemos para que un bebé deje de llorar?, qué hacemos, ¡qué hacemos!, ¡ah!, ¡debí acompañar a Isabella a esas clases de paternidad!'.

El llanto del bebé no hacía otra cosa más que empeorar y empeorar. Sus padres estaban dementes, dejarlo solo al cuidado de Jean Philippe a sabiendas de su nula experiencia en la materia, de su falta de paciencia y poco aprecio hacia los niños.

Las palabras de Nathalie vinieron a su mente: "… _después de unos días, estoy segura que no serás capaz de dejarlo solo por el hecho de amarlo…_ ".

'¿Unos días?, ¡ambos acabaremos muertos antes de llegar al segundo día!'.

Los gritos le incomodaban, la cabeza quería estallarle y si no pensaba en una solución los problemas acabarían multiplicándose.

—Hey!, bebé has silencio, ¡no entiendo nada de lo que…! —dijo JJ hasta que al desviar la mirada unos minutos hacía el costado derecho vio una pila de libros y un par de cuadernos de apuntes —. Las notas de ayuda, ¡qué gran idea mamá!

Agradeció el último gesto de misericordia que su madre tuvo con él, esas notas eran lo único que podía sacarlo de esa situación.

No demoró en lanzarse a leer los apuntes del puño y letra de Nathalie Leroy, con gran velocidad ojeó el primero de los cuadernos partiendo por la introducción.

—Bien, a ver… " _Hola JJ, si estás leyendo esto es porque"… blablablá…_

Leyó omitiendo varias partes, no quería sermones, ¡quería acabar con el dolor de cabeza ya!

— _Un pequeño paso… acostumbrarse... no sacarlo sin abrigo…_ ¡ajá!, ¡aquí está! —exclamó —. " _Si es que despierta de mal humor existen tres posibilidades: un pañal sucio, hambre, o simplemente se siente solo"…_

Un color sombrío tiñó su semblante. No le gustaba como se escuchaba la primera parte.

¿Qué parte de cero experiencia no entendían?

¡Era como pedirle un cuádruple Salchow a un novato!

—Tiene que ser una broma.

Buscó más información que pudiese servirle de ayuda, sin embargo, los demás apuntes se desviaban a otros temas distintos.

Estaba contra la espada y la pared.

— ¡Imposible!, no puedo hacerlo, no sé cómo, yo… ¡yo…! —entró en pánico, complicado por su inutilidad.

Era un caos, Jean Jacques gritaba, Jean Philippe lloraba, ¡él era patinador no una madre devota!

Probó con otras técnicas de su inventiva para no recurrir al cambio de pañales. Cantó, hizo muecas, se puso a bailar e incluso le suplicó que parase, pero el pequeño JP no estaba conforme, con el pasar del tiempo hacía más esfuerzo y lloraba más fuerte.

— ¡Oh, por favor!, no lo hagas… —pidió posicionándose a escasos centímetros del bebé —. ¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que quieres!

Jean Jacques estaba histérico, a punto de tirar la toalla por un ataque de nervios. El estrés de tratar con un ser que no entendía, la presión de no fallar, la culpa de no tomar en serio los deseos de Isabella…

Lo odiaba.

—Isabella… ¡dime qué diablos tengo que hacer!

Faltó poco para hundirse, iba a huir nuevamente y dejarlo todo para pretender que no existía.

¡Esa no era la vida que quería!, ¡no era lo que Isabella le prometió cuando se casaron!

Trató de levantarse para correr a la salida, pero una pequeña manito sostuvo su playera antes de hacerlo, obligándolo a mirar en su dirección.

De ese pequeño puño salía un niño idéntico a él, cabello negro y revoltoso, mirada desafiante, una mezcla de piel blanca y canela, un rostro rojo de tanto llorar, no obstante, con inmensos e hipnotizantes ojos celestes.

Iguales a los de Isabella.

—Isa… —brotó de sus labios, embelesado por el color de los ojos del niño.

" _Si alguna vez estoy triste, un abrazo tuyo será más que suficiente para alegrarme"._

Sus brazos se movieron de inmediato, una mano sostuvo delicadamente la cabeza del pequeño mientras la otra trató de acomodarlo de la mejor manera posible. La sensación era suave, tanto que la idea de lastimarlo lo puso algo nervioso, sin embargo, entre sollozos el niño parecía tranquilizarse más en lo que su padre hallaba la posición más cómoda para ambos.

Al final, Jean Philippe terminó siendo cargado con un solo brazo contra el pecho de Jean Jacques, mientras este ponía la mano libre sobre su cabeza sorprendiéndose de poder abarcar toda con ella.

Con el pasar de unos minutos y un balanceo sutil, en la habitación reinó el silencio una vez más, siendo que el pequeño había logrado conciliar el sueño una vez más.

" _Me gusta dormir apegada a tu pecho, tu corazón siempre consigue calmarme"._

JJ juró que su memoria había hecho grandes progresos en un solo día.

O quizás simplemente alucinaba, escuchaba a Isa susurrarle al oído. Movido por una memoria fugaz y el sentimiento que lo embargó al ver esos ojos celestes suplicar por su atención, JJ hizo a un lado su egoísmo evitando pensar en sus sentimientos.

El _pequeño bulto de alegría_ dormido en sus brazos sacudió su interior.

Acababa de darse cuenta de qué no era el único que extrañaba a Isabella.

* * *

—… por eso nunca me gustó el ruso. Digo, creo que hablar inglés o francés se me hace casi natural por haber vivido tantos años en Quebec, es normal para mí y no creo que esté mal preferir esos idiomas a pesar de haber nacido en Ucrania.

—Dime, _Alexei_ …

—Es Alexis.

—Sí, sí, eso dije Alexei. ¿No puedes cerrar la boca por unos minutos? —dijo Plisetski, estirándose mientras veía con ojos aburridos hacia el cielo.

— ¡Ah!, después de salvar tu trasero de la justicia canadiense deberías mostrarte más agradecido, ¡y mucho más de que aceptara hablar contigo aunque fuese solo en inglés!, aquí hablamos francés, me escuchas, ¡francés!

—Si, si…

A partir del incidente en el aeropuerto muchas cosas tuvieron sentido para Yuri, comenzando con el porqué no entendía del todo el idioma que hablaban los habitantes y porque el clima se le hacía tan similar a Rusia. Resultó que en su impulso de irse lejos de San Petersburgo acabó llevándose solamente sus patines, su pasaporte y algo de dinero para cubrir los gastos del pasaje de avión.

Un plan estúpido y nada pensado.

No era su primera vez en Canadá, sin embargo, era su primera vez solo en el lado francófono del país.

El _Skate_ _Canadá_ se realizaba regularmente en Vancouver u otra ciudad donde el inglés fuese más hablado por sus habitantes y la única vez que estuvo en Quebec hace dos años para el _Gran Prix Final_ no salió a hacer turismo. Eso sin mencionar que su bajo nivel de francés lo había adquirido viendo programas de televisión que no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Viéndose tan vulnerable, el adolescente con el que peleó en el aeropuerto se compadeció prometiendo ayudarlo.

—Sabes, si te vas a quedar a vivir conmigo en lo que consigues otro lugar mínimo deberías tratar de aprenderte mi nombre. Mira yo ya me sé el tuyo, Yuri Plisetski —dijo enfatizando en el nombre del ruso.

Yuri tan solo asintió para seguir caminando y evitarse de problemas.

Después de salir de la estación de policía no tenía muchas opciones, por el momento conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche y comer algo eran prioridad. Si el destino lo había traído a Quebec sería por algo e incluso si no fuese así le importaba un reverendo rábano, solo haría de cuenta que sus vacaciones de fin de temporada empezaron antes de lo esperado y se quedaría ahí sin decirle nada a nadie.

No quería relacionarse con ellos por un tiempo.

Optó por eso tras encontrarse tan inestable emocionalmente. No requería ser un sabio para entender que en ese estado solo causaría problemas y preocupaciones a los que sentían aprecio por él.

Lo mejor era alejarse por un tiempo, lo suficiente para encontrar la motivación indicada para hacerle frente al bloqueo que le impedía concentrarse en su carrera.

Solo entonces podría volver a patinar.

—Entonces dime —habló Yuri poniendo las manos tras su cabeza —, ¿crees que pueda conseguir empleo en el lugar al que vamos?

—No te prometo nada —respondió Alexis —. Ya bastante es con asegurarte que podrás quedarte a vivir ahí conmigo, pero si logras convencer a _Mademoiselle_ LaFleur, es más que seguro.

—Eh… esa vieja gira más alrededor tuyo de lo que creía.

El rubio de cabello corto miró despectivamente al rubio de cabello largo.

—Si vuelves a hablar mal de ella, no dudes de que pasaras la noche congelándote en la calle —advirtió tratando de intimidar al ruso, aunque por la diferencia de estatura era complicado.

Era divertido hacer enfadar al enano.

—Hm, no prometo nada si me hace enfadar. No soporto a las viejas fregonas.

— _Mademoiselle_ LaFleur podrá ser algo complicada de tratar, pero no es como tú dices —explicó —. Ella es buena con quién lo merece, sobre todo con _Le Roi du Rink_.

— _Le Roi du Rink?_

La pregunta pareció encender algo en el joven de los patines de 4 ruedas, tanto así que se adelantó sobre la acera e hizo un salto con pirueta similar a un Axel. Se notaba su entusiasmo, sus ojos azules brillaban tan solo con pensarlo.

—Él es el mejor patinador que alguna vez haya visto. ¡No tiene punto de comparación! Su combinación de saltos es impresionante, dudo que alguien en el mundo del patinaje pueda igualar su técnica. Si existe alguien que haya nacido para hacer historia y estar con los mejores, sin duda es _Le Roi du Rink_.

La manera tan apasionada de hablar sobre ese sujeto picó bastante la curiosidad de Yuri, que naturalmente no pudo evitarlo al estar relacionado con su deporte.

Ese hombre parecía ser sumamente interesante.

— ¿Y por casualidad compite en competencias como en las Olimpiadas?

— ¡En las Olimpiadas y mucho más! —exclamó Alexis —. Según _Mademoiselle_ LaFleur, tiene un talento innato para patinar desde muy joven. Si estás interesado en el patinaje seguramente debes conocerlo, _Mademoiselle_ dice que es muy famoso además de un soltero codiciado, ella misma se considera una gran admiradora.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Yuri.

Muchos nombres vinieron a su mente, empezando por cierto canadiense con el que compitió en su debut como _Senior_ aunque lo descartó de inmediato al saber que _Le Roi_ era soltero.

'El idiota se casó después de eso después de todo'. Recordó descartando la posibilidad.

No imaginaba que algún competidor que conociera cumpliese con los requisitos como lo mencionaba el Ucraniano.

Lastimosamente, el entusiasmo de Alexis decayó cuando le dio la respuesta.

— _Mademoiselle_ dice que no podemos revelar su identidad, ¡no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de decirle a todo el mundo que el entrena en nuestra pista de hielo!... pero _Le Roi du Rink_ le pidió de favor especial que no lo hiciera público y si él se lo pide, _Mademoiselle_ LaFleur es capaz incluso de montar guardia mientras entrena para que nadie lo moleste.

Plisetski frunció el ceño en descontento. No era la respuesta que esperaba y él no era de los que suplicaba porque le contasen el chisme por lo que creyó pertinente olvidar de momento el asunto del patinador estrella.

—Es algo triste. Si la gente supiera que él entrena ahí seguramente aumentarían las visitas —siguió comentando el ucraniano —, pero supongo que es por algo. Aunque quién sabe, tal vez si _Mademoiselle_ te contrata llegues a conocerlo o si tienes más suerte… ¡capaz lo encontramos fuera de la pista y le caes bien!, _Mademoiselle_ LaFleur no te negaría la entrada si _Le Roi_ _du Rink_ se lo pide.

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en los finos labios rusos.

Quizás no tendría que olvidarlo del todo.

No hizo más preguntas, tan solo se dejó guiar por las calles de Quebec ignorando gran parte de los lugares que Alexis le señalaba como importantes o de interés, pues no tenían cabida en la mente del ruso.

Posiblemente el tal _Roi_ podría servirle para empezar a analizar que necesitaba para volver a ser el mismo de antes.

Lo que Yuri Plisetski no sabía era que no era el único que escondía sus secretos del mundo.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews, comentarios, críticas y quejas abajo ^^**

* * *

 _Oh god!, hace ya un tiempo que no escribo un capítulo extenso, merezco puntos extra por eso (?) :v xD_

 _Bien, primero les agradezco por darse una vuelta por este fanfic. Ya sea solo por leerlo, seguirlo, comentarlo, favoritearlo, me satisface saber que la gente lo disfruta ^^ siempre es bueno contar con otros puntos de vista para mejorar en términos de In Character y demás, así que Gracias_

 _Ya respondí los comentarios del capítulo anterior, creo que expliqué por separado las dudas presentes así que mejor pasemos a los puntos a aclarar de este cap :D_

 _*Robson Square: Es un bello lugar en Vancouver, si lo googlean verán que es una pista de hielo con una especie de domo al aire libre. Al hacer mi investigación lo vi y supe que la escena de la boda de JJ e Isabella quedaría perfecta con ese fondo_ _Si pueden denle un vistazo ^^_

 _*Attention!: Similar al inglés, aunque esto fue dicho en francés y se usa más para advertir de algo. Quebec es el lugar donde más francés se habla así que en ese idioma han ido desarrollándose las cosas (si, incluso con JJ y sus padres)._

 _Al existir cambios de idioma o demás avisaré para que no se pierdan._

 _*¿Por qué no escribir usando esos idiomas?: Se lo imaginan, sería una especie de monstruo políglota imposible de entender. Mejor optamos por el español para todos y cuando entre ellos no se entiendan yo les digo ;) xD_

 _* Gabno!: Oh si, esto quiere decir "¡Mierda!/Shit!" y se escribe "Говно" en ruso. No es nada fácil encontrar insultos en otro idioma sin estar seguro de lo que realmente quieres decir, pero creo que hice bien mi tarea xD_

 _*_ _Ça_ _fait_ _mal!: En español sería algo como "¡Eso duele!" y en inglés "_ _That_ _hurts_ _!"._

 _*Le Roi_ _du rink: "El Rey de la Pista"._ _Desafortunadamente en este fanfiction Yurio no sabe más que Ruso, Inglés y más o menos Japonés gracias al Katsudon, pero eso lo explicaremos más adelante shhh!_

 _*Aéroport international Jean-Lesage de Québec : No creo que necesitemos traducción, pero este sitio al igual que varios de los que menciono es real. Si desean saber más pueden preguntarle a San Google :)_

* * *

 _Yo creo que lo bueno ya está por llegar… veamos que sucede en el próximo capítulo xD_

¡Por cierto!, ya terminé el poster de la historia :D Aquí les dejo el link de DA para que lo vean, porque no? xD

art/Like-a-Fairy-Tale-Poster-656329918

* * *

 _SaiyanGirlHeart_


	4. Capitulo III: A weird kingdom

Like a Fairy Tale:

A love story of a King, a Fairy and a Prince

* * *

Capítulo III

A weird Kingdom and… subjects?:

Everyone has a secret

* * *

Pantalón negro, playera negra, chaqueta de cuero, bufanda negra, guantes negros, gorra de sol roja y blanca con una hoja de arce en el centro, lentes negros de sol, zapatos negros, y como la guinda del pastel dos maletas, una deportiva roja con detalles blancos que colgaba de uno de sus hombros y la otra que cargaba con la mano era prácticamente un oso de peluche blanco que podía rellenarse con cosas para bebé.

Ridículo a más no poder. De "incógnito", cómo decía JJ para no deprimirse.

El tiempo jugó en su contra poniéndolo en un gran aprieto, no solo se había quedado dormido más de la cuenta, si no que gracias a las circunstancias no pudo regresar a su residencia actual siendo obligado a escarbar en el vestidor de su departamento abandonado por algo que pudiese usar y pasar desapercibido.

No obstante, el Karma, Dios, o cómo llamase a esa fuerza que controla el Universo, se negó a ser bondadoso con JJ. He ahí el principal motivo de su vestuario improvisado, las únicas prendas de ropa que no contaban con sus reconocidas iniciales o su nombre en un bordado o en un llamativo estampado eran esas, por lo que entre maldiciones y tropezones debido a la gran velocidad con la que se cambiaba, salió corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su sesión de práctica.

Claro, no sin antes dar media vuelta cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta porque una molesta vocecita llamó antes de lanzarse a llorar.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —dijo JJ —, lo peor es que tu tampoco ayudas, ¡llamas demasiado la atención!

Acunado en el brazo libre donde la maleta deportiva colgaba de su hombro, el pequeño Jean Philippe vestía un traje naranja enterizo con sus iniciales "JP" en el costado derecho en compañía de una bufanda, mitones y un gorro de lana blanca para abrigarlo. De la misma forma que su padre, vistiendo las únicas prendas que ocultaban decentemente su identidad.

No era culpa del niño tener esos reflectores celestes por ojos ni tampoco haber heredado buenos genes de sus progenitores, sin embargo, a su padre parecía habérsele olvidado que mitad de la carga genética que hacía que varias mujeres voltearan a verlos —sin mencionar la extraña y cómica combinación de ropa y accesorios— era de él.

JP subió la mirada al escuchar a JJ.

—Mama… —dijo a su padre seguido de otros balbuceos sin sentido.

Al parecer todavía no era capaz de pronunciar otras palabras.

No lo sorprendió. De hecho, no esperaba que con un año y medio fuese capaz de algo más que eso, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que sin una madre a su lado y las múltiples ocupaciones de sus padres las posibilidades de que el niño aprendiese a hablar o caminar eran bajas.

—Tendremos que trabajar en eso —le habló JJ aprovechando su atención —. Si queremos arreglárnoslas hasta que tus abuelos vuelvan a hacerse cargo de ti, necesitamos entendernos. Así que más te vale poner de tu parte.

Jean Philippe mantuvo su mirada sobre JJ unos segundos más. Las pequeñas cejas se arquearon dándole un aire decisivo mientras soltaba balbuceos sin sentido.

El Rey no pudo evitar sonreír. El niño tenía su gracia.

No lo suficiente para convencerlo de quedarse con él, pero debía darle crédito por aparentar entendimiento y provocar que varias mujeres atractivas voltearan a mirarlo con corazones en los ojos sin saber que se trataba del famoso patinador Canadiense, Jean Jacques Leroy. Eso que decían sobre las mujeres derritiéndose por el instinto paternal de algunos hombres parecía verídico.

Una pena que no fuese su caso, realmente.

En las atareadas calles de Quebec se rumoraban muchas cosas sobre las celebridades. Divorcios, engaños, estafas, adulterio, escándalos de gran talla en su mayoría que envolvían principalmente a actores, músicos y finalmente, deportistas reconocidos; fuese por su extraordinario desempeño en la disciplina que practicasen o por detalles banales como un cuerpo irresistible o un bolsillo lleno de dinero, la cobertura para dichas personalidades jamás se haría esperar.

Para Jean Jacques Leroy, aquello jamás fue un impedimento para realizar sus actividades diarias. Acostumbrado a los reflectores desde muy corta edad, tenía conocimiento de causa sobre la peste de los medios de comunicación, no obstante, él no tenía nada que ocultar.

Su fidelidad al estilo con el que vivía su vida lo hacían sentir tranquilo con toda la información que se filtraba sobre él.

Fotografías, videos que algunos fanáticos tomaban cuando lo veían, entrevistas, mensajes sacados de sus perfiles en las redes sociales. No tenía miedo de mostrar quién era, no lo tuvo tampoco cuando Isabella se convirtió en una parte importante de su existencia.

Todo a su manera, todo siguiendo el _JJ Style_.

'Perfecto. Solía ser _perfecto'_. Pensó JJ con la mirada perdida que inició en el pequeño que llevaba en brazos y terminó en el horizonte, borrándose simultáneamente la sonrisa que el niño le había provocado con sus ocurrencias.

Muchas cosas cambiaron en poco tiempo. Un día Isa estaba a su lado apoyándolo en la pista y al siguiente los dividía una pelea estúpida e inmadura. Todo perdido en cuestión de minutos. Todo gracias a que no tenía el valor para enfrentarse a una verdad innegable.

No quería enfrentar su derrota. No lo haría tampoco.

Por mucho que doliera, sin importar lo amargo del trago que le había sido servido, Jean Jacques se negaría a aceptar lo que temía. Era preferible cargar con el peso de sus decisiones egoístas y no recaer en otros hombros para soportar la carga, era como debían ser las cosas, como deseaba que continuasen.

Un Rey antepondría el bien común haciendo lo propio.

Ensimismado en sus ideas, reafirmando sus creencias en silencio con la mirada perdida mientras sus piernas continuasen con el recorrido y sus brazos no soltasen lo que cargaba, Leroy continuó sin reparar en la atención que la gente empezó a darle al extraño hombre de negro que cubría gran parte de su rostro con una gorra y unas gafas de sol, cargando un bulto naranja que al estar lo suficientemente cerca se revelaba como un infante acunado en uno de sus brazos.

Cada paso era mecánico, respuestas naturales de su cuerpo, no lo pensaba.

No podía porque gracias al calor que emanaba la criatura pegada a su pecho solo tenía un nombre presente.

—Isa…

* * *

La mirada violeta lo incomodó cuando la extraña mujer empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Su forma tan extraña de detenerse a observarlo, el silencio con el que lo ponía nervioso, la vestimenta tan colorida y extravagante. Para Plisetsky el tener a una mujer rara a una distancia tan corta a la par que sus manos con largas uñas rojas era peor que tener que soportar acompañar a Mila de compras.

Dentro de aquella pequeña y ófrica habitación podía percibirse el olor a madera húmeda, tanto los muros como el mismo piso rechinaban al más mínimo contacto dando a conocer su envejecido y descuidado estado. Mas una especie de despensa que una habitación en sí, una pila de una gran variedad de objetos en el rincón de la derecha se hallaba regada por el suelo, utensilios de limpieza ocupaban el lado izquierdo, todo iluminado tenuemente por una sola bombilla eléctrica.

Sucio. Detestable para alguien como Yuri.

Estar en lugar tan inmundo lo asqueaba, aun así no tanto como la compañía que tenía.

Probablemente con la misma estatura que Alexis, de cuerpo delgado y pequeño, nada cercano a una mujer voluptuosa; su apariencia frágil se debía más que nada a su escaso peso y al contraste que los ojos violetas tenían en compañía de mechones enrulados en tonos negros y rosa fluorescente que le llegaban hasta los pechos pequeños. Existía un sinfín de detalles para describirla, empezando por la vestimenta gótica consistente en una minifalda negra, un crop top sin tirantes, guantes de red y grandes botas de cuero con puntas metálicas, terminando en el maquillaje cargado con el que disimulaba los años que el ucraniano decía que su maestra tenía.

¿Se suponía que ese intento de mujer de las tinieblas era maestra de un chico de 13 años?

Un payaso de feria podría ocupar ese lugar mejor y seguro sabría respetar el espacio personal. La dama gótica rondaba tras de él, casi respirando a lado de su oreja izquierda. El límite impuesto para respetar a una dama estaba siendo rebasado y Yuri no dudaría en decir lo repugnante de tener a una vieja tocando lugares que no debían ser…

— ¡Hey!, ¿dónde diablos cree que está tocando? —exclamó sorprendido por el repentino toque.

La mujer de ojos violeta no se inmutó, palpando más el área haciendo que el rubio saltase y dijera palabras en un idioma que ella no comprendía.

Insultos y groserías.

—No puedo creerlo. Un hombre con estas características no puede ser un mero fanático del patinaje artístico —dijo apretando con sus manos haciendo que Yuri pegase un brinco por el susto.

— ¡Carajo!, ya le dije que no soy patinador, ¡deje de tocarme el trasero, vieja pervertida!

— ¡Bah!, no exageres, con la retaguardia que te gastas parece que alguien estuvo jugando largo y tendido por aquí.

¿Jugar largo y tendido?, ¡qué clase de comentario era aquello!

Yuri se sonrojó ante el atrevimiento y volteó colérico para responderle a la mujer enseñándole su preciosa vena saltar de la frente. Nadie tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos personales.

—No vine para que ninguna vieja urgida intentase recrear sus asquerosas fantasías con mi cuerpo —dijo en un tono serio, con la mirada furiosa, listo para matar la chica —. Me enferma. Si cree que por pedir trabajo estoy dispuesto a todo, sepa que lo último que voy a permitir es que me ponga las manos encima y me haga preguntas estúpidas. Antes prefiero matarla con mis propias manos.

Una digna actuación sádica para crear una sombra entre los ojos verdes y ahuyentar a quién se le atravesara. La seriedad de Plisetsky creó una atmósfera tensa en el lugar. Hablaba muy en serio, no era propio de él aguantar semejante trato y si tenía que cumplir con su amenaza lo haría.

Su cuerpo se puso a la ofensiva, su lenguaje corporal emanaba señales de peligro por donde se mirase. Con 22 años su cuerpo había adquirido maravillosos regalos de la adultez: un metro y 71 centímetros de estatura, una espalda algo más ancha y rasgos más duros en su rostro; una apariencia varonil en combinación con los rasgos andróginos y delicados.

Una mezcla seductora y letal.

La mujer pudo sentir la hostilidad. Si le hubiesen pedido que hiciera un retrato mancharía un lienzo con tonalidades negras y doradas, diseñando una especie de felino en cautiverio, enseñando los colmillos y garras para brincarle encima. El ruso le llevaba 15 centímetros de alto, su torso no tan esculpido era aún más competencia que el suyo, su rostro de facciones delicadas arqueaba las cejas y arrugaba la nariz a la ofensiva; idéntico a un gato asustadizo. Lo común sería detenerse y ofrecer disculpas, no obstante ella reaccionó mejor: Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, devorando al muchacho con la mirada en tanto mordía su labio inferior color carmesí.

Yurio pudo captar el mensaje de las pupilas violeta. Sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

Seguramente así se sentían las arañas macho antes de ser devorados por la viuda negra.

—Estas como para comerte, niño —se relamió con lentitud, empezaba a asustar a Plisetsky —. Sin embargo, con esa actitud de gata arrabalera no dan ganas de que seas tú el que da, ¡pero no te preocupes!, con este trasero puedes conseguir hombres divinos para que te den lo que necesitas y arreglar tu carácter idiota.

Existen cosas sin explicación alguna como por qué la gente podía llegar a ser tan estúpida o el por qué teniendo tantas otras opciones terminó eligiendo una ciudad donde se hablaba un idioma que le era incapaz de entender. No obstante, en ese momento una de esas tantas cosas sin explicación pasó frente a él dejándolo más pálido que una hoja de papel.

La mujer no solo había cambiado su sonrisa por una más desencajada y tenebrosa, sus ojos violetas mostraban ondas extrañas dónde Plisetsky juraba que se formaban remolinos que succionaban su alma.

Estaba asqueado, cerrar los ojos fue un acto reflejo a la defensiva. ¡Solo Dios sabía que estaba pensando en hacerle esa mujer!

Aguantó la respiración hasta que la chica de cabello multicolor habló.

—Bien, es todo. La revisión corporal obligatoria a terminado —habló la dama, acercándose al rostro del rubio —. Me gusta la mercancía que traes, no se compara a lo que estoy habituada a tocar, pero sin duda sería interesante tenerte por aquí, _Yurochka*_.

La humillación a la que estaba siendo sometido era aplastante, mas era preferible mantenerse firme y no responder nada. Estaba a merced de una psicópata… ¡por qué demonios no había ido a parar a Hawaii o a China al menos!

Un golpe seco sacudió la puerta del almacén, tras de un par de patadas más se abrió dejando ver al rubio de ojos azules, Alexis, entrar a toda velocidad y abalanzarse a la pervertida.

— ¡ _Mademoiselle_ LaFleur!

— ¡Hey!, te dije que esperaras afuera niño hermoso —rió ella transformando su semblante por uno tierno, maternal —. Acababa de hacerle el examen teórico a tu amigo.

Un simple " _Huh_ ", de esos a los que Plisetsky estaba tan acostumbrado salió de su boca tras el cambio brusco de escenario donde la condenada LaFleur parecía otra persona al abrazar a un sonriente y despreocupado Alexis.

—No me jodas… —dijo Yuri en voz baja —, ¡maldita enferma! No pretendas que estas bien de la cabeza, ¡eres una psicópata!, ¡una vieja embustera!

— ¡ _Yurochka_! —llamó Alexis, mirando de reojo a Yuri sin salir del abrazo de su maestra —, ¡ya te dije que no hables así de _Mademoiselle_!, ¡ella es una santa!

Genial, el mocoso aparte de ciego era imbécil.

Una discusión entre ambos rubios surgió al instante, con Yuri estallando con un amplio repertorio de comentarios explosivos y con Alexis defendiendo a capa y espada a la mujer que, según el ucraniano, decía conocer mejor que a nadie.

Infantil a más no poder. No tardaron casi nada en regresar a como se habían conocido en el aeropuerto: golpes ridículos, jalones de pelo, patadas al aire, algo así como ver a un gato y a un perro luchar por el poder rodando sin control sobre un tapete.

' _Sacre Bleu!*,_ miren cuánta emoción entre la gente joven'. Pensó Mademoiselle LaFleur lanzando varias carcajadas.

A la retorcida mujer le hubiese encantado dejarlos ahí para correr por su material de dibujo y plasmar una obra maestra, pero el ya conocido sonido del reloj cucú de la recepción le recordó la hora haciéndola entrar en razón.

—Bueno mis amores, es hora de trabajar. Seguramente el amor de mi vida no tarda en llegar así que…

Pequeña y frágil, nah… al parecer en Quebec nada era lo que parecía. Como si de un verdadero par de animales de talla pequeña se tratase, la diminuta chica separó a los niños que se decían palabrotas en ruso, arrastrándolos fuera del almacén del fondo a la derecha después de pasar por la oficina de la administración dónde los arrojó sin pena entretanto ella pasaba a tomar asiento tras un viejo escritorio de madera.

Yuri y Alexis seguían intercambiando ofensas, o al menos así fue hasta que una lata de cerveza con un nombre francés en la etiqueta pasara por el medio y frente a los rostros de ambos para terminar estampada en el muro derramando el líquido por doquier. Arruinando el papel tapiz color coral, dejando una mancha oscura.

Vaya desquiciada.

—Si los niños ya terminaron, me gustaría empezar a hablar seriamente —habló LaFleur inclinándose hacia adelante tras poner los codos en el escritorio y apoyar su mentón en las palmas —. ¿Se puede?

El adolescente respondió positivamente al pedido de su maestra volteando a verla y sentándose sobre sus rodillas soltando una disculpa, apenado, sin embargo, Plisetsky mantuvo la mirada retadora resoplando por la nariz con la expresión del odio y el hartazgo al límite.

Los canadienses empezaban a desagradarle sobremanera. Mucho más de lo que ya creía hacerlo al haber compartido pista con uno de sus mejores y estúpidos patinadores.

Esa bruja le recordaba al insoportable de JJ.

—Mi nombre es Marguerite Rose LaFleur, soy la dueña del _Imperial Ice Skating Kingdom*_ , una de las más concurridas y mejores pistas patinaje sobre hielo de Quebec… o al menos así fue hace muchos años —decía sonriente, sin perder la oportunidad para mostrar goce con sus facciones —. Actualmente solo atendemos reservaciones de clientes importantes, por lo que no nos hace falta nuevo personal. Sin ánimos de hacerte sentir mal niño, no hay trabajo que puedas desempeñar aquí por mucho que me encantaría tenerte alisando el hielo con la barredora o trayéndome un _café au lait_ , ¡oh!, o quizás ponerte orejas de gato para hacerte ver lindo, tan lindo que te confundan con una bella _ballerina_.

Directa. LaFleur no titubeaba, era muy clara con lo que decía.

Pero para Yuri, no era más que una patética prórroga. Un esfuerzo ridículo por prolongar ese inútil interrogatorio y tenerlo a su merced. Lo sabía, era capaz de sentir como LaFleur intentaba devorarlo con la mirada, como la impúdica mujer disfrutaba imaginando como se vería por debajo de la chaqueta y los pantalones.

La pose arrogante la delataba. No pasaba por una dama, sino por una especie de bestia que se creía superior.

La sangre le hervía. Que cuernos importaba si no tenía donde quedarse después.

Alguien tenía que hacerle saber a la psicópata quién era Yuri Plisetsky.

—Mira LaFleur —dijo con la vista en el suelo —, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

Pedía a gritos su atención y cómo el hombre que era, se lo daría. Se puso de pie rápidamente, dirigiéndose al escritorio de Marguerite donde golpeó con ambas palmas la superficie generando un ruido que sacudió a Alexis tras suyo, para dedicarle a su maestra unas cuantas palabras.

—Este lugar es una pocilga. A duras penas pasa por una pista olímpica, no merece un nombre como el que lleva —dijo con la cabeza gacha, ocultando la mirada con su capucha y cabello —. A mí no vas a intimidarme con la personalidad enferma que te gastas, durante años he tenido que vérmelas con viejas de tu tipo y créeme, si no están muertas es porque soy todo un "caballero".

¿Era posible cambiar el tono de voz de una manera tan drástica en pocos segundos? El adolescente no daba crédito a lo diferente que se veía Yuri, no era posible que se transformase en cuestión de poco tiempo, no comprendía como era posible que la cara de detalles suaves y andróginos pudiese mostrar un cuadro tan espantoso.

Uno que dejó a su maestra enmudecida, con la vista fija sobre el ruso mientras este profería en un tono grave que lo haría pasar por miembro de la mafia de su patria.

Estaba enojado, cabreado sin opción a evitar la explosión.

—Soy un hombre benevolente, puedo perdonar las acciones de una loca estúpida con ganas de tirar. Sin embargo, si hay algo que no puedo dejar pasar es esa "idea", esa brutalidad de creer que un hombre se vea "lindo" con algo tan ridículo como orejas para gato —dijo Plisetsky, preparándose para dejar salir los rayos y centellas.

Levantó bruscamente su cabeza sacudiendo los mechones rubios que ocultaban su ojo derecho haciendo que la luz de iluminase las esmeraldas que cargaba por pupilas.

En ellas, Marguerite pudo ver su reflejo rodeado por un aura amenazante, peligrosa.

Al diablo la cortesía o el trato gentil con las mujeres, a Yuri le daba igual el género, el color o la raza. El punto era que él era capaz de odiar a cualquiera sin discriminar, eso incluía a las desquiciadas góticas con complejo de depredadoras sexuales.

Que importaba si no tenía un lugar para dormir más tarde, primero venía su orgullo.

Respiró profundamente, preparado para dejar salir la sarta de insultos más larga que alguna vez había preparado.

No se contendría, esta vez Yakov y Lilia no estaban ahí para detenerlo.

— ¡Eres una maldita hija de…!

— ¡Alto! —dijo LaFleur tapando con una de sus manos la boca del ruso, interrumpiendo con una orden firme a Plisetsky levantándose de la silla de escritorio para alcanzarlo en tamaño —. Por mucho que me agradaría escuchar expresiones honestas de "afecto" hacia mi persona, no puedo permitirte faltarle el respeto a la maestra de ese niño.

Una especie de clic resonó en los pensamientos de Yuri tras escuchar a LaFleur.

'Alexis'.

No tardó en desviar la mirada hacia la misma dirección que la mujer gótica, encontrándose a Alexis todavía en el suelo, con los labios en un puchero que no era propio de su edad mostrando el descontento del chico con la situación. Igual a un cachorro reprendido por morder los zapatos de su amo, el ucraniano tenía una habilidad innata para transmitir culpa con la mirada azulada.

Ni Plisetsky ni LaFleur eran inmunes, eso lo supieron cuando volvieron a encontrarse con la vista.

El escenario completo de Alexis y la pared arruinada tras suyo, llegaban a ser demasiado.

Por respeto y agradecimiento, tendría que posponer el adiestramiento de LaFleur. Sea como fuese, el mocoso lo había ayudado a reaccionar para no caer muerto en la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

—Creo que se nos fue la mano —dijo Marguerite —, lo siento, bombón. No llores. _Mademoiselle_ quería divertirse con tu nuevo amigo, eso es todo.

—No tienes por qué llorar por cualquier tontería. Esta vieja no lo vale —añadió Yuri, intentando sonar "amable".

Alexis sorbió con su nariz, mostrando un par de lagrimones cargados que podían ceder en cualquier instante.

—Sé que no hay mucho trabajo por hacer en el _Imperial Kingdom_ , pero si al menos pudiéramos dejar que _Yurochka_ se quedase unos días con nosotros hasta que pueda encontrar donde quedarse…

—Oh mi niño, lo que me pides es tan complicado —respondió LaFleur —. Sabes que por mucho que quisiera, no tenemos donde instalarlo.

—Puede quedarse en mi cuarto. No come mucho, usted ya vio que está muy flaco, ¡ni siquiera ocupa mucho espacio!

—Lo sé, pero aun así…

— ¿ _Huh_? —se expresó Yuri ante el giro de la conversación de la cual ahora parecía haber sido excluido.

¿Estaban hablando de él o de un gato que habían recogido de la calle?

'Ah, creo que me va a doler la cabeza'. Pensó Yuri, contemplando la escena de un niño caprichoso y una especie de madre complaciente.

Sin pies ni cabeza, los residentes canadienses estaban locos, todos tenían zafado un tornillo.

Tal vez si debía considerar buscar otro lugar para quedarse.

Con esa idea en mente recorrió con la mirada el lugar, notando varios aspectos interesantes en los detalles de los muebles antiguos como el escritorio, el reloj cucú tras de él, múltiples cuadros mostrando patinadores de todas partes del mundo, de los cuales llamaron su atención un par que mostraban a Viktor y a JJ.

Eran fotos viejas, el polvo sobre ellas tampoco había hecho algo por preservarlas y al no tener cristal sobre ellas el color se perdía con el pasar de los días. El descuido era notorio, similar al desgaste que el edificio presentaba en la infraestructura, el mobiliario, el aroma a madera humedecida de habitaciones como ese depósito donde LaFleur había comenzado a molestarlo.

Le sorprendía que un patinador profesional, como Alexis había descrito a _Le roi du Rink,_ utilizara un basurero así como su base de prácticas. Incluso el mismo Viktor tendría problemas en aceptar quedarse en una pista tan golpeada por los años, y ni hablar del idiota de Jean Jacques, a él no lo conocía lo suficiente ni le hablaba desde hace años, no obstante, con lo pretencioso que se mostraba era imposible que optase por un lugar de esa clase.

Si la dueña supiera eso seguramente no tendría colgada la fotografía de ese idiota.

En la imagen, se podía distinguir que el canadiense tenía mínimamente unos 10 años menos. Luciendo un traje de lentejuelas negras y verdes, quizás en alguna competencia Junior, aterrizando en una pierna después de una combinación de saltos. Una fotografía distinta, muy diferente a las actuales que se posteaban de él en las redes sociales dónde era la única vez que Yuri se topaba con información sobre Leroy.

En esa imagen, la sonrisa, esa marca burlesca y característica del hombre que lo irritaba no estaba presente. No existía el arco en la comisura de los labios que presumía su disque grandeza al mundo, en su lugar, una expresión neutra, una impresión de los ojos azul oscuro y una disimulada mueca adornaban al chiquillo.

No parecía muy contento con la rutina que interpretaba.

Dudó sobre si en realidad se trataba de JJ, era la primera vez que lo veía con tal disgusto en el rostro, más que eso, podía sentirse la frustración en la postura y la dureza con la que había marcado la pista.

Era hipnótico. Un rastro de la personalidad de ese hombre que era desconocida por el mundo del Patinaje Artístico en la actualidad.

Yuri se preguntó si es que acaso JJ también tendría malos días como el suyo, y de ser así ¿entendería su frustración?

Desechó la idea al poco tiempo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

'El cambio de horario me debe estar afectando. No es posible que alguien con tan bajo coeficiente intelectual sea capaz de entender algo tan complejo". Pensó, enfocando su atención en la foto de Viktor.

Nada especial. Tan solo otra de las tantas fotos que un fanático le tomaría a Viktor Nikiforov en el Gran Prix Final; Viktor sonriente, usando un traje llamativo que iba de acorde a la música y coreografía, ya con el cabello corto, indicando que la foto no tenía tantos años como parecía.

¿Qué estaría pasando en Rusia actualmente?, ¿Viktor estaría preocupado por su paradero también?

Era incapaz de saberlo, mucho menos de adivinarlo.

Su falla representaba el romper una promesa con él; quizás para Viktor, quién siempre olvidaba sus compromisos no era nada grave, sin embargo, Yuri no podía evitar pensar en eso. Para Plisetsky la palabra dada por un hombre era valiosa y debía ser tomada como un asunto de seriedad absoluta.

Mandar sus creencias a la basura para regresar en busca de consuelo y aceptación, eran lo último que haría. Poco importaba si estaba al borde de la muerte, ni el cerdo ni Viktor tendrían el gusto de seres quienes quebrantasen su voluntad.

No iría a Japón, Rusia ni hablar.

Volver a Rusia a los brazos de Yakov era lo de menos, aunque lo hiciera eso no le devolvería la oportunidad perdida. Mucho menos lo haría sentirse mejor; después de la penosa actuación que realizó en suelo ruso, los tablones en los periódicos estarían apaleando su imagen, ridiculizándolo con chistes de mal gusto y rumores infundados por la prensa amarillista.

De solo imaginar lo complicado que sería vivir en un ambiente rodeado de esa peste, sentía la sangre hervirle de rabia.

Ahora lo mejor era quedarse en Quebec y buscar una manera de salir del bache donde había caído en la última competencia. Era lo mejor, para él y para los demás.

Únicamente por eso, tal vez tendría que aguantar a la extraña pareja alumno-maestra que se había topado en su viaje.

— ¿Y si le buscamos un trabajo?, al menos deje que se quede un momento aquí —insistió Alexis mirando con ojos llorosos a su maestra.

—Eres cruel, bombón —suspiró Marguerite —. Tal vez solo por una noche, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana tendrás que ayudarlo a buscar un lugar donde quedarse, quizás una especie de trabajo donde le permitan quedarse a dormir en el lugar o yo que sé.

El juego de los francoparlantes evolucionó hasta tenerlos a ambos fundidos en un abrazo maternal, donde LaFleur acariciaba cariñosamente los mechones ondulados del adolescente en lo que Alexis hacía más fuerte su agarre en la pequeña cintura de la canadiense. Ambos cómodos, habituados a un trato tan cercano e íntimo por lo visto.

El tigre ruso guardó su reacción para sus adentros. Tratar de entenderlo, complicarse o pelear tan solo lograrían agotarlo en lugar de otorgarle algún tipo de beneficio; de todas maneras, su personalidad no le permitía permanecer estático haciendo que su lengua saliese en un gesto de disgusto.

'Paciencia, Yuri. Paciencia'.

—De acuerdo. Creo que un día o dos no nos dejaran en la quiebra —habló LaFleur dirigiéndose a su alumno —. Tu amigo el ruso del trasero adorable puede quedarse entre hoy y mañana en lo que le echamos una mano con la búsqueda de empleo.

—Hey —refunfuñó Yuri.

Los ojos del muchacho de ojos azules se iluminaron como si de un par de bombillas eléctricas se hubiesen encendido.

— _Merci, Mademoiselle!, Vous êtes tellement magnifique!*_ —exclamó Alexis de manera eufórica intensificando su agarre.

— _Oui, oui…_ eres muy lindo, Alexis. Si no fueras así dudo mucho que lograses convencerme de adoptar gatos callejeros.

— ¡Qué demonios quieres decir con eso vieja bruja!

— ¡Yuri!, te dije que no le levantases la voz a _Mademoiselle_ LaFleur. ¡Ella no se merece palabrotas de tu sucia boca!

— ¡Huh!, ¿acaso escuché algo? Si tienes algo que decir, ¡ven e intenta decírmelo a la cara, enano!

— ¡Ya te dije que no soy ningún enano!

Una nueva ronda de insultos se formó tras el comentario de la mujer de cabello negro y morado, quién rió al observar todo desde el marco de la puerta de su oficina a donde había llegado tras distraer a Yuri y Alexis. Desde allí le dio un vistazo al reloj de la pared para verificar la hora exacta antes de dejar a los niños por su cuenta.

—Tengo que trabajar. Fue un placer conocerte, _Yurochka_ espero que podamos llevarnos bien, de sobra esta decir que me encantas jajaja —dijo, aunque lamentablemente fue ignorada por el perro y al gato a los que se dirigía —. Voy a ver cómo le hago para ayudarte a buscar empleo, estoy segura que puedo hacer que salgas de mi pista hoy mismo… ¡en fin!, _Le Roi_ _du Rink_ espera por mí. ¡No olviden ordenar todo cuando terminen!

Al ruido que la puerta hizo al cerrarse tras Marguerite le siguieron otros, muchos podían distinguirse como gritos, aullidos, maullidos, madera rompiéndose… nada que ameritara más la atención de la fémina dueña del _Imperial Ice Skating Kingdom_.

Debía ocuparse de otros asuntos.

* * *

— ¡Lo siento mucho, señor! —gritó por encima de su hombro, sin detenerse.

Había chocado con un carrito ambulante de recuerditos para los turistas, provocando que se formase una escena protagonizada por un hombre de aspecto raro, por la combinación de gorra, gafas, bufanda, entre otras cosas, que cargaba dos maletas y un bebé que no paraba de llorar y mostrarse incómodo.

Al verse en ese predicamento, Jean Jacques no tardó en reaccionar tomando acción evasiva para escabullirse velozmente entre el tumulto de gente. Sería un error ser descubierto, no solo por explicar lo del niño, sino porque la consciencia del canadiense exigía no ser visto usando tan horrible combinación de ropa y accesorios.

Un tema importante e ineludible.

— ¡Oh, no puede ser! —dijo con la vista ocupada al frente para no chocar con otro peatón —. Ya es muy tarde, cada minuto desperdiciado me pone más atrás en las clasificatorias. ¿Sabes algo?, creí que nos estábamos llevando bien, pero si vas a estar llorando sin decirme que quieres cada 5 minutos, ¡esto no va a funcionar!

El demonio tenía nombre y rostro para JJ, y para colmo lo tenía sobre uno de sus hombros, sosteniéndolo por la parte trasera para que no cayese en lo que corría cuanto podía, haciéndolo sordo con los chillidos fastidiosos.

Hace tan poco juraba que era tranquilo, que no significaría molestia alguna durante lo que quedaba del día dándole la oportunidad de dedicarse a su entrenamiento y trabajo. Desafortunadamente, las apariencias engañaban, ¡cómo un adulto en su sano juicio podía decir que los bebés eran bendiciones!

Los padres parecían enfermar críticamente al convivir con sus hijos, convirtiéndose en sirvientes de esas criaturas malévolas, ¡succionando la energía de los sueños y ambiciones de sus progenitores!... o algo parecido. Debía devolver a JP lo más pronto posible, imaginarse en plan de padre lo llenaba de contradicciones. Temor, dudas, una incontrolable sensación de ansiedad.

¿Qué pasaría si llegaba a encariñarse con él?

¿Renunciaría al Rey como si nada de ser así?

Llegar al punto de sacrificar su vida por alguien más, por una persona cuya vida recién empezaba y no tenía relevancia para muchos otros.

Se creía capaz de grandes hazañas y estupideces, mas no así de eso.

Vivir para ver cumplidos los sueños de alguien más… si existía satisfacción en eso, le era desconocido.

Jean Jacques no era familiar con ese vínculo, así tampoco tenía interés en cambiar los hechos.

Sumergirse en pensamientos oscuros y sucumbir ante la presión, no entraban como parte de sus planes. Ser "padre" no estaba en las cosas que deseaba y debía hacer.

El apresurado trote de Leroy lo llevó muy lejos y más rápido de lo que el transporte público en hora pico hubiese conseguido, revelando la base que usaba para entrenar desde hacía un par de años al adentrarse en una de las calles de la avenida principal que conectaba con unas escaleras descendentes en dirección a una calle poblada por antiguas estructuras de aire europeo. De entre todas ellas, una enorme mansión se erguía casi al final de la misma a unas siete cuadras de la parada de autobús; su apariencia descuidada y dañada aniquilaba el valor que el tamaño podía darle al lugar, de por sí la presencia de una casa tan horrenda como esa, afeaba el lugar donde tiendas como anticuarios se erguían en su mayoría.

Varias ventanas rotas, marcos de madera resecados por el sol, la pintura cayendo como escamas de pescado dejando agujeros en la fachada, y otros detalles llamaban la atención de quién visitase la zona para preguntarse qué encontrarían tras los muros y vegetación que cubrían una porción inmensa de tierra donde un gigante condominio podría construirse.

El terreno estaba delimitado con rejas oxidadas que la naturaleza invadió creando una enredadera en la parte frontal evitando que los curiosos husmearan en la propiedad. Faltaba una especie de letrero para convertirla en una mansión embrujada a la que prohibían el ingreso por miedo a las leyendas urbanas, únicamente eso más y terminaría por pasar por un lugar desierto.

Justamente eso lo hacía perfecto.

El aura deprimente que emanaba de las paredes evitando que las personas se acercasen fue lo que llevó a Jean Jacques a decidirse por establecerse en esa olvidada pista de hielo que en antaño imitaba a un lujoso y enorme palacio. Su favorito en el mundo.

" _Imperial Ice Skating Kingdom",_ rezaba la inscripción de un letrero minúsculo al lado izquierdo de la reja principal cerrada por un pesado candado.

—Ah… se siente genial estar en casa —dijo JJ al inhalar profundamente y relajar los músculos del cuello.

Jean Philippe había parado de llorar, el cansancio parecía haberlo vencido dejándolo solo con la opción de gimotear sobre el pecho de su padre. Sus pequeños ojos celestes estaban hinchados por el esfuerzo, Leroy lo notó sintiéndose disgustado ante esa visión; al no ser experto en manejar la situación, devolvió al pequeño sobre su hombro derecho para evitar verle el rostro y así mismo tener mayor facilidad de sacar la llave del candado de la reja del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No es personal. Créeme, me da mucha pena defraudarte… pero no soy el padre que necesitas.

Terminó con el seguro luego de unos cuantos malabares con las cadenas que sostenían el candado, abriendo la reja oxidada que rechinó estrepitosamente causando que unas avecillas que habitaban los arbustos cercanos salieran volando.

El jardín de la entrada carecía de un mantenimiento apropiado, no era extraño encontrar una vegetación reinante donde malas hierbas de diferentes tipos crecían salvajemente y el césped vencía al concreto saliendo de las grietas en el camino principal. El espacio era amplio, ideal para una especie de estacionamiento, Jean Jacques lo creía así, no obstante tendría que guardarse esa idea para sí con tal de evitar problemas.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal de la mansión, una fina y exquisita pieza tallada en madera de alta calidad con detalles florales, sabía que llevaba varios minutos de retraso, mas a esas alturas le daba igual. Lo primordial era practicar y olvidarse del mundo por unas horas.

Jean Jacques entró sin hacer esfuerzo, empujando la puerta para pasar y limpiarse los zapatos sobre un tapete de bienvenida bordado en francés. El interior de la mansión era similar al de afuera, con múltiples detalles arruinados, muchos viejos y olvidados, aunque no por eso menos bellos; al notar el ambiente que estos intentaban recrear en conjunto la perspectiva llegaba a ser distinta, maravillando a expertos de arte de la década anterior puesto que desde la entrada el lugar se asemejaba a un salón de baile donde los nobles más acaudalados realizaban sus banquetes.

Amaba cerrar los ojos para visualizarlo y adentrarse en la fantasía que los cuadros sobre los muros, los delicados adornos en los estantes, las estatuas de yeso y mármol por la entrada, los candeleros y la araña de cristal del techo creaban en sus sueños. Lo animaban demasiado, la inspiración recorría su piel erizándola de inmediato anulando sus preocupaciones.

'Un paraíso imperial'. La descripción de JJ encajaba perfectamente con el nombre.

Aunque una gran parte estaba cubierta por polvo, no parecía afectar al patinador canadiense quien se acercó al escritorio de recepción ignorando los sillones donde solía dejar su maleta antes de entrar a la pista.

— ¡Hey, Rose!, adivina ¿quién crees que se durmió tarde el día de ayer y no fue por acostarse con una chica guapa? —gritó produciendo eco con el volumen de su mensaje.

En cuestión de segundos, la respuesta de la mencionada se escuchó acercándose en dirección del pasillo de la derecha. Del fondo una ráfaga de colores negros y morados relampagueó produciendo una ilusión gracias a la velocidad, al frenar se recreó la figura delgada y pequeña de la afanada recepcionista.

— _Mon Roi!_ , ¡pero qué horas son estas de llegar!, me tenías preocupada… creí que algo terrible te había pasado, que tal si te secuestraban o si te golpeaban por andar presumiendo de los regalos que te dio Dios; podría ser también que te hubiesen robado o quizás… ¡o quizás! —dijo la mujer llegando corriendo a la recepción donde enmudeció al ver lo que JJ tenía acunado en su cuello.

El bulto naranja cuyos movimientos inquietos iban acompañados de un llanto ahogado, un sonido irritante, eran signos exclusivos de criaturas que no simpatizaban con el canadiense.

Rose, cómo la había llamado JJ, reveló entonces su sorpresa con la expresión de su rostro, el cual presionó al patinador para que explicase sus circunstancias.

—Desafortunadamente, no pasó nada de eso, en su lugar ocurrió algo mucho peor y bueno… hoy creo que tendré que pagar entrada para dos personas.

—No es posible. ¿Co-cómo es que ustedes dos…?

—Confío en que luego le pondrás un nombre creativo a mi dilema —habló JJ —. Sin embargo, ahora lo que necesito es que me tiendas una mano, dime ¿no te gustaría que te pagara extra por el servicio de guardería? —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios haciéndolo lucir inocente, exento de culpas.

Ni bien formuló su pregunta, JJ levantó al bebé con ambas manos en forma de ofrecimiento a LaFleur, quien parpadeó varias veces en silencio como si su cerebro estuviese en proceso de decodificación.

Un bebé.

Jean Jacques Leroy estaba cargando a un bebé con el mismo tono de cabello, un par de cejas arqueadas en la misma dirección, con su boca replicando el puchero que JJ solía hacer cuando no se le cumplía un capricho, como si de una imitación en tamaño reducido de él se tratase.

Por primera vez tenía frente a ella, eso que JJ no era capaz de mencionar: su hijo.

Después de observar al niño unos segundos, sus ojos regresaron hacia su progenitor notando gracias a la ridícula vestimenta del padre que aquello podría escalar a líos más severos.

¡Pero que crimen más perverso contra la moda!

— _Sacre Bleu!,_ ¿qué te pasó?, no entiendo nada, Jean Jacques. ¡Esto no tiene sentido!, ¿qué haces como si te hubiesen abalanzado entre un montón de ropa y hubieses salido vestido al azar?, ¿por qué llevas esa maleta rosa?, ¿qué no había para hombres?, y la pregunta más importante: ¡¿qué hace el producto de tus noches acaloradas en el caribe en este lugar?! —gritó Rose alterada, sacudiendo sus extremidades en un intento de negación hacia las propuestas alocadas del hombre que creía estaba cuerdo hace 24 horas atrás.

—Es una historia algo larga de contar, Rose —contestó Jean Jacques borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, ensombreciendo el ambiente con ese gesto deprimente, lo que tal vez por el contacto físico que mantenía con el bebé explicaría porque Jean Philippe reaccionó entristecido, aquejándose entre las manos de su progenitor.

Se percibía irritación en su voz. LaFleur podía sentirla, se sentía capaz incluso de representar los sentimientos de Leroy en una pintura, una catastrófica escena de colores grises. La infelicidad de ambos seres unidos por un lazo que no podían cercenar. Un padre y un hijo cuyos sentimientos eran inteligibles, complicados como ellos mismos y su relación.

Vaya familia desastrosa.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Rose. Llevo menos de 24 horas siendo un "padre", en ese tiempo fui obligado a pasar la noche en ese pútrido apartamento, tuve que vestirme con la poca ropa que dejé al marcharme de ahí, y por si no fuera poco, llevo la mayor parte de ese tiempo destrozando cosas y tratando de callar a este niño —dijo JJ estirando al pequeño lo suficiente para que Rose pudiese cargarlo —. No puedo hacerlo, no voy a abrir el tema cuando creía haberlo cerrado para siempre… no ahora que puedo volver al hielo.

—Pero, JJ… —intentó detenerlo LaFleur, aunque fue en vano.

JJ depositó a la criatura en los brazos de Rose inmediatamente cuando ella quiso razonar con él. No soportaría más sermones relacionados con su vida privada, tampoco los necesitaba, era estúpido pensar que con sus palabras lograrían cambiar lo que el destino le había arrebatado; por eso caminaría sin mirar atrás, pasaría de largo como acababa de hacerlo y se dirigiría a un lugar que albergara todo lo que amaba.

O al menos lo que seguía presente en la Tierra.

LaFleur entendía perfectamente que Jean Jacques estaba pasando por uno de esos estados críticos, por lo que aceptó al infante a pesar del desagrado que eso le causaba, tratando de calmar sus nervios con pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda en lo que veía como lentamente su padre se perdía por el pasillo que conducía a los casilleros a dejar sus cosas. Sin embargo, antes de dejarlo marchar alzó la voz para hacer la pregunta más importante con respecto a Jean Philippe.

— ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con él? —preguntó —. No soy amante de los mocosos, si tú te llevas mal con uno solo yo no puedo verlos ni en pintura.

El canadiense frenó para dar una respuesta, no obstante, se mantuvo con la vista al frente puesto que voltear sería una distracción, un obstáculo en su ya retrasada sesión de entrenamiento.

Se hallaba impaciente, deseaba alejarse. Sentir la fría escarcha abrigarlo al realizar sus saltos

—Pero tu tienes más paciencia y experiencia que yo.

— ¡Ja!, ni aunque me pagues con tu cuerpo, mi rey. Soy una artista, no una niñera… —dijo negándose rotundamente.

—Rose… —llamó JJ en un tono cansado.

—Alexis puede hacerse cargo durante los entrenamientos, sin embargo, deberías pensar en contratar una niñera, y me refiero a una que sea capaz de mantener la boca cerrada si no quieres que la noticia del "hijo perdido de Jean Jacques Leroy" sea la noticia de la próxima temporada.

— ¿Te importaría? —preguntó asintiendo, consciente de las palabras de Rose, más de lo que ella creía.

JJ tenía presente que no podían realizar movimientos en falso ni podrían confiar en cualquier persona para ayudarlos. Durante todo el trayecto del apartamento hasta la pista contempló las miles de posibilidades que se presentarían tras la intromisión de JP en su vida, cayendo en cuenta que la infalible y beneficiosa cobertura de los medios sería una piedra en el zapato, sus sponsors llegarían a tomar decisiones fatalistas si su imagen de realeza se veía reducida a la de un padre degenerado que ocultó la existencia de su hijo desde el nacimiento.

Imaginarlo le producía escalofríos. Un pequeño temblor sacudió su cuerpo de manera visible a lo que la mujer detrás de él reaccionó macabramente.

LaFleur rió, acariciando la cabeza cubierta con el gorro de lana blanca del bebé, mostrando una cara de satisfacción como de quién acaba de tener una idea maravillosa.

—No me pagas lo suficiente, JJ pero con tal de seguir viendo tu hermoso cuerpo entrar por la puerta de este lugar puedo mover unos hilos para encontrar la persona idónea para el puesto —dijo acercándose al mencionado, rotando al pequeño que cargaba para que el rostro de este y sus manitos estuviesen frente a la espalda de su padre —. Lo mejor quizás sería alguien joven, de menos de 30 años y que tenga muchas energías para andar atendiendo las necesidades del hijo de un patinador estrella y de él mismo.

—Ah… —suspiró —, discreción y que sepa hacerse cargo de lo que necesite el niño. Yo estaré bien, no requiero de los cuidados de una mujer… ni tampoco debería para dedicarme a entrenar.

—Jajajaja, oh mi Rey… de hecho, creo que necesitas sacar todo lo que tienes "acumulado". Aunque no creo que eso sea problema, tu le vas en ambos carriles y eso me facilita la tarea, dime, ¿los prefieres activos o pasivos?

Si Marguerite Rose LaFleur tenía algo de bueno, definitivamente era su ridícula selección de palabras que formando frases idiotas era capaz de manipular el ambiente. Un ataque de risa cambió el semblante de JJ, quien se retorcía apretando su vientre para intentar controlarse, armando un escándalo en el pasillo.

¿Qué estaba diciendo esa mujer?, ¿no que quería dormir sobre su trasero en lugar de que le pagase el alquiler de la pista?

Todo lo malo y la amargura acumulada desde el día anterior abandonaron su mente por instantes, llenando el espacio con los hilarantes sin sentidos de Rose mientras el pequeño lo miraba como si quisiera entender las reacciones de ambos adultos.

—Solo consigue a alguien que pueda cuidar del niño, de ahí a que trabaje "horas extras" es asunto de la niñera y mío —dijo Jean Jacques recuperando un poco la compostura aunque le era difícil borrar la sonrisa de gozo.

Aquello fue suficiente para satisfacer a la mujer gótica. No soportaba las caras largas, no era buena tratando con ellas; tener a un hombre como JJ sumido en la amargura y desesperanza, la obligaba a involucrarse. Justamente, con la idea de evitar una catástrofe como la de meses atrás procuraría mantener ocupada la manipulable mente de Leroy.

Todo por su bien, y el suyo propio claro estaba. No tenía deseos de perder su mayor fuente de ingresos y fanservice.

Lentamente el momento fue regresando a la normalidad, participando Jean Philippe en el proceso con otro quejido en los brazos de LaFleur, quien para fortuna propia no tuvo que mecer a la criatura pues Jean Jacques se acercó con un notorio cambio en su semblante, posicionando su mano sobre la cabeza del infante, dedicándole una mirada tranquila con un cierto aire de tristeza.

La fase de negación seguía presente. Aceptar todos los cambios de manera inmediata no era posible, relacionarse con el pequeño como un padre afectuoso tampoco sería posible mientras los ojos celestes de JP produjeran un pinchazo a la altura superior izquierda de su pecho.

Ese mismo pinchazo que le incomodaba alcanzaba un punto delicado, vulnerable; tragar saliva fue una de las cosas que le causaron disgusto al ser esta pesada, ¿o quizás era el nudo en su garganta? JJ quería darle un nombre a su tormento y al posar la mirada sobre el bulto naranja que sostenía Rose solo venía a su mente una persona.

Cualquier rastro de alegría desapareció del rostro de Leroy. Lo último que deseaba era seguir con lo mismo por más de un día, y aunque odiase admitirlo, para evitar pensarlo más jugaría como sus padres y esposa deseaban.

Solo así estaría libre para entrenar.

—La paga no es problema. De preferencia, me gustaría que fuera joven y dispuesta a trabajar más allá de las 8 horas reglamentarias; saber cocinar, limpiar y entre otros es un plus, pero lo principal es hacerse cargo de este niño durante un largo periodo de tiempo —dijo moviendo su mano y el gorro de lana de JP en una especie de caricia —. Requiero alguien "cercano" a una tumba, no sirven las adolescentes alborotadas por las hormonas. Lo último que debe saberse antes de la próxima temporada es que Jean Jacques Leroy y este bebé, están relacionados. ¿Lo entiendes, Rose?

—Perfectamente, mi Rey —respondió coqueta aprovechando la cercanía de Jean para juguetear con uno de los mechones de pelo de su frente —. En menos de 30 minutos solucionaré tu pequeño "problema", confía en mí. Mientras tanto, ve a practicar a la pista. Te alcanzaré para poner la música en un momento.

—Gracias, Rose.

—No me lo agradezcas. Al menos no hasta que conozcas a la "niñera".

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews, comentarios, críticas y quejas abajo ^^**

 _¡Saludos, gente bonita! :D_

 _Muchas gracias por sus views, algunos favs y por supuesto los maravillosos reviews que algunas personas se toman la molestia de dejarme a modo de alentarme a seguir con esta historia. Sin duda los aprecio bastante ^^_

 _Este capítulo fue más introductorio. Ideal para conocer a los personajes con los que JJ y Yurio interactuarán más durante los primeros capítulos. LaFleur y Alexis son un par de OC que inventé debido a que usar sin justificación a otros personajes de YOI es mucho más creíble que poner a Chris o a Phichit en escena (por el momento al menos así es)._

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta el próxima capítulo Yurio y JJ por fin estarán frente a frente y bueh veremos que pasará cuando ambos descubran el secreto del otro (?) xD_

 _Algunas cosas que aclarar:_

 _*Sacre Bleu!: Lo mismo que decir "Oh my god!", la traducción literal en español sería "¡Sagrado Azul!" jajaja xD_

 _*Merci, Mademoiselle!, Vous êtes tellement magnifique!: "¡Gracias, señorita!, ¡usted es enormemente magnífica!". El francés tiene palabras que no son tan fáciles de traducir. Yo estoy aprendiéndolo y resulta algo complicado de explicar a ratos._

 _Muchas gracias, nos vemos en el próximo cap._

 _SGH_


	5. Capitulo IV: Confidents

Like a Fairy Tale:

A love story of a King, a Fairy and a Prince

* * *

Capítulo IV

Confidents:

Secrets can't be kept forever

* * *

—Maldito mocoso —dijo jadeante, agotado después de todo el forcejeo con el mencionado adolescente.

En la oficina administrativa de LaFleur podía sentirse un ambiente pesado, probablemente producto de la exhibición de lucha callejera que el cachorro ucraniano y la gata rusa acababan de protagonizar dejando los tradicionales puñetazos y patadas en el olvido, pues tal era el grado infantil de su pelea que se podría jurar que en lugar de extremidades humanas, de la bola de tierra que levantaban con sus movimientos salían patas, garras y bigotes.

Tanto Yuri como Alexis perdieron la noción del tiempo tras los 20 primeros minutos, desconocían cuanto más había durado su alboroto, pero al empezar a sentirse privados del oxígeno necesario para subsistir se fueron separando hasta caer rendidos sobre la áspera y deteriorada alfombra.

Yacían tendidos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, respirando con notoria dificultad por el cansancio que sentían, no obstante, aquello no era impedimento para que, minuto a minuto, los rubios intercambiaran una patada o golpe en cámara lenta, negándose a ser derrotados por el otro.

—No puedo creer que defiendas a una enferma como ella —habló Plisetsky con la voz entrecortada, interrupciones pequeñas que eran llenadas por su respiración apresurada.

El rubio de ojos azules lanzó una patada a la canilla del ruso.

—Esa "enferma", como tu te atreves a llamarla, es la persona más maravillosa del mundo —dijo Alexis siendo golpeado por el puño izquierdo de Yuri a la altura de sus costillas, provocando que un quejido brotase de sus labios —. Ya basta, Yuri.

—No quiero —se quejó imitando a un niño haciendo un berrinche, intercambiando otro golpe con Alexis.

— ¡Deja de hacerlo!, ¡le diré a Mademoiselle!

–Huh, mira lo mucho que me importa —debía admitirlo, estaba tentado a detenerse, pero su orgullo no le permitiría someterse a los caprichos de un adolescente que acababa de conocer. Era preferible ignorarlo, hacer de cuenta que las palabras entraban por uno de sus oídos y salía por el otro sin procesar la información.

Bastaba con perderse en los detalles descuidados de la oficina de Mademoiselle LaFleur, posar la vista sobre el techo encontrando manchas de humedad y telarañas esparcidas por doquier. Sentir asco no sería extraño, tanta decidía debería ser considerada un crimen contra el buen vivir; paredes despintadas, polvo cubriendo numerosos objetos como aparadores, adornos, trofeos y medallas, incluso las fotografías que contemplase minutos antes de la partida de la insoportable canadiense, delataban la falta de interés de la misma en preservar sus pertenencias.

Incluido el supuesto " _Imperial Ice Kingdom_ " o cómo fuere que se llamase la que —sin detenerse a pensarlo— Plisetsky tacharía como la peor pista de patinaje que hubiese pisado a lo largo de sus 22 años de vida.

'Incluso las improvisadas lagunas de hielo en invierno superan a este basurero'. Pensó Yuri, creyendo sinceramente que la astucia y viveza de las personas que creaban estos lugares para patinar en el campo de su tierra, superaban al establecimiento que Alexis alababa tanto.

Ni gracia ni estilo, tampoco confort o glamour para tratar de engañar a sus clientes. ¿Cuál era el sentido de una pista de hielo dónde una sola persona fuese a patinar?

¿Qué de especial podría tener un sucio agujero congelado que se escondía entre las callejuelas de la ciudad?

Aquella duda lo dejó pensativo trayendo la mención de _Le Roi du Rink_ de su memoria.

Alexis mencionó la petición de privacidad que el misterioso deportista tenía con la administración del _Imperial Ice Skating Kingdom_ , comprenderlo era fácil, él mismo no podía considerarse un amante de los medios de comunicación, y si pudiese mantenerse alejado de los mismos para poder evadir los odiosos sponsors, lo haría para darle aunque solo fuese cinco minutos más a practicar sus rutinas.

Sin embargo, no podía darse tales lujos. La plaga consumista era la que invertía grandes sumas de dinero para que pudiese perseguir sus sueños sobre el hielo, exigiendo a cambio no solo oro en forma de medallas, sino también sonrisas hipócritas, mentiras para hacer ver a la gente que lejos del patinaje tenía otros intereses.

Todo con tal de ganar dinero, provocar a las masas, vender.

Vender su imagen, vender el nombre de aquel niño que una vez solo tuvo a su abuelo y un techo con goteras en la parte baja de San Petersburgo.

Yuri arqueó las cejas, la molestia que sentía la atribuyó a su repudio hacia la prensa y publicidad, mas supo que su enojo iba más allá de eso.

¿ _Le Roi_ _du Rink_ … patinaba solo?

¿Por qué permitirle usar la pista sin pedir patrocinio o una exorbitante remuneración económica para arreglar el lugar?

Teorías diversas, una más loca y descolocada que la otra surgían de su mente, todas terminando en tratos bajos y sucios para hacer ver a ese hombre maravilloso que describía Alexis como un ser cuya existencia fuese posible.

Alguien a quién no tuviera que envidiarle nada.

— ¿Acaso se acuesta con esa urgida? —se preguntó Yuri en voz alta, capturando la atención del joven rubio al que estaba pateando, y que para su sorpresa ahora entendía que el ruso tenía cierto tono despectivo para referirse a la maestra que tanto adoraba.

Esta vez no hubo un puñetazo como respuesta, en su lugar, el chico le lanzó una mirada despectiva y se retiró del suelo para acercarse a uno de los estantes polvorientos del lado contrario al escritorio de LaFleur. De los muchos objetos depositados en el mueble, un par de ellos fueron su blanco; antes de interrumpir el interrogatorio que su maestra decidió hacerle al extranjero que trajo consigo al volver del aeropuerto, Alexis se había encargado de llevar sus pertenencias a su recámara, salvo una cosa, el par de patines _roller_ de cuatro ruedas paralelas que llevaba puesto al tropezar con las patines de Yuri.

Los levanto con delicadeza, como si estos estuviesen hechos de un material que pudiese dañarse fácilmente, rechazando la naturaleza dura y pesada del metal que formaba el esqueleto de los mismos. Vistos de cerca, dichos patines eran más viejos de lo que aparentaban. Eran negros en su totalidad, con pequeñas arrugas en el cuero que daba forma a las botas mientras que las ruedas mostraban un blanco percudido, con rayones superficiales en matices de café y negro por la suciedad. No eran nuevos, mostraban un largo recorrido y tiempo de uso, pero eso es lo que hacía feliz a su dueño, quién con un par de ojos brillantes se emocionaba, abrazando la más preciada de sus pertenencias con fuerza, como evitando que estos pudiesen serle arrebatados de las manos.

Siempre lo hacía. Antes de ponérselos, sin importar si fuese más de una vez al día, atesoraría ese par de patines.

—No, no —dijo moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda —. Nadie da tanto solo por un buen polvo… ¡ah!, seguro lo hacen con servicio S&M incluido. ¿O acaso será millonario para poder pagarle lo suficiente?

Aunque tal vez no podría atesorar la memoria e importancia de sus _roller_ de la manera usual.

— ¡Yuri! —reclamó Alexis, tiñéndose sus mejillas de rojo por el reciente comentario del ruso.

—O bien podría ser que se trata de una de esas mujeres que disfrutan cambiar de roles durante el sexo y el activo en su relación en realidad es ell… —continuó Yuri perdido en sus incoherencias hasta que Alexis decidió frenarlo.

Perderse en los detalles horrendos de la oficina de LaFleur mantuvo la mente del rubio de ojos verdes lo bastante ocupada como para permitirse ignorar que el adolescente al que pateaba por inercia ya había abandonado su lado, lo cual facilitó la tarea de Alexis, quién sin contemplarlo demasiado se colocó sus patines en completo silencio.

Con un leve impulso, Alexis se acercó a Yuri sosteniendo un par de cosas que se hallaban en el mismo estante donde colocaba sus patines.

—Yuri —llamó el chico.

—No todo tiene que estar relacionado con el sexo. Quizás simplemente a la vieja no le importa ganar tanto dinero —sin embargo, las palabras de Alexis no lograban penetrar la cabeza dura de Yuri.

Aquello molestó al ucraniano, aunque poco importaba, la sonrisa perversa que se dibujaba sobre su rostro presagiaba una catástrofe.

Cosa de unos cinco segundos le tomó al más joven en acomodarse frente a Plisetsky, que al notar como la luz le era tapada por una sombra producto del contraste, despertó de su ensimismamiento distinguiendo rato después los objetos que sostenía con las manos.

El horror plasmado en los ojos esmeralda era algo que Alexis hubiese deseado retratar con una fotografía para la posteridad.

— ¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo! —gritó Yuri dando un brinco sobre su lugar llegando a sentarse para quedar gracias a eso a la altura de Alexis, con las narices a una corta distancia.

Alexis torció los labios hacia el costado derecho, al mismo tiempo que con la mano izquierda abría un par de tijeras y con la mano derecha sostenía los patines de Yuri por las agujetas.

Plisetsky tragó saliva ante la horrible visión.

—Ah, Yuri —habló el joven de manera pausada y marcada, aprovechando cada segundo que la debilidad del ruso impertinente estuviese entre sus manos. Llegar tan lejos no era su intensión, Alexis entendía que podría ser acusado por jugar sucio con Yuri, pero que más daba si con eso podía frenar un poco la boca de ese extranjero ingrato —. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo discutiendo, así que, qué te parece… —dijo antes de dejar un espacio llenado por silencio.

Los ojos cerúleos del ucraniano buscaron los esmeralda del ruso, cuando estos se encontraron el tigre de hielo rechinó sus dientes en un claro gesto de molestia.

—Si mejor mueves tu trasero del maldito suelo y haces algo de provecho en su lugar; en caso contrario, estos mugres patines pagaran caro el que vuelvas a hablar de _Mademoiselle_ LaFleur —terminó de hablar Alexis con un tono de voz que bien podría haber pasado por el de un hombre de mayor edad: grave y profunda.

Al terminar de escuchar las últimas palabras de Alexis, Yuri lanzó un suspiro forzado agachando su cabeza en señal de rendición.

El mocoso estudiante de LaFleur tenía agallas. Relámpagos brillantes que rebotaban en sus pupilas le hacían saber a Plisetsky que ya había sido suficiente cháchara sobre la insufrible dueña del lugar.

El gesto fue señal clara de Yuri a Alexis, indicándole al más joven que de momento no habrían más malos entendidos con relación a su maestra y la clase de persona que era. La sonrisa del ucraniano cambió a una que suavizó su expresión facial, la hizo dulce y tierna, tan jovial como siempre cuando estaba sobre su par de rollers.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó Alexis alegre, levantándose para darle lugar a Yuri antes de tirar las tijeras tras de sí y ofrecerle la mano libre para ayudarle a ponerse de pie—. Empecemos entonces, Yuri.

'¡Por qué demonios el avión no podía caerse antes de cruzar el océano!'. Pensó Yuri, suspirando una vez más para evitar que sus ideas salieran de su boca.

Ningún adolescente con problemas para notar los rasgos demenciales de una mujer en sus treintas estaba en posición para ordenarle, no obstante, seguir el juego era lo más óptimo en aquellas circunstancias dónde podía elegir si quería pasar la noche durmiendo en un piso mugre pero con calefacción, o encontrar la banca en el parque más cómoda antes que algún vagabundo se la quitase.

— _Yurochka._

Ignorando la mano que Alexis le tendía, el rubio de cabello largo se puso de pie por su cuenta, poniendo una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, en lo que la otra se encargaba de arrancarle velozmente los patines para hielo al más joven.

El adolescente se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que dichos patines le fueron arrebatados, aun así poco le duraría el sentimiento, pues al escuchar la mención de ese nombre la curiosidad pasó a embargarlo nuevamente.

—Eh, ¿otra vez con ese nombre raro? —preguntó rascándose la frente —. No tengo problemas con eso, aunque no comprendo por qué quieres que te presente ante todos, incluida mi maestra, como " _Yurochka_ " en lugar de Yuri.

—No hay un motivo en particular —mintió Yuri, neutralizando la expresión de su rostro —. Simplemente es para alejar a los indeseables.

— ¿Indeseables? —preguntó Alexis para entrar en el tema, pero Yuri manifestó la negación por hablar de aquello dándole la espalda al chico.

Inquieto, Alexis lo miró de reojo indagando sobre la extraña reacción de su invitado. Lo notaba distraído, ausente por alguna extraña razón; las palabras podrían haber servido como activador de aquel comportamiento, sin embargo ¿por qué?, ¿a quiénes se refería Yuri como "indeseables"?

¿Qué tenían que ver esa clase de personas con un simple aficionado al patinaje artístico perdido en Quebec?

LaFleur no lo cuestionó a la hora de presentarle al extraño con el que se había tropezado en el aeropuerto, la bondad en el corazón de esa mujer escapaba su sentido común haciendo que ignorase detalles importantes como el conocer realmente a una persona para permitirle quedarse en su casa, así lo creía su joven protegido. Admiraba ese lado de su maestra, por ese motivo le era imposible dudar de ella, de sus acciones, de todo lo que tenía un vínculo con la excéntrica Rose LaFleur; el interrogatorio del que Yuri se quejaba no era objeto de críticas o dudas por su parte gracias a la confianza depositada en el buen juicio de Alexis.

Sin embargo, ahora el pequeño empezaba a darse cuenta que en un impulso había invitado a un hombre del que vagamente conocía solo el nombre, una historia breve de por qué se encontraba vagando y sin dinero en un país con un idioma que no podía hablar.

Lo correcto sería inquietarse, temer cometer el error de confiar en alguien de mala fe.

—Yuri —llamó procurando no titubear, buscando una respuesta del susodicho, siendo totalmente inútil.

Lo correcto era todo lo contrario a lo que estaba haciendo, pero le daría una oportunidad a la honestidad con la que el supuesto "Yuri Plisetsky" lanzaba golpes y soltaba groserías. Quería respuestas, sentía la necesidad de obtenerlas y hacer lo que hiciera falta para asegurarlas.

Confiaría en _Yurochka_ , confiaría porque por sobre todos los temores hacia un extraño no podía evitar sonreír al saber que el _Imperial Ice Skating Kingdom_ se llenaba de gente una vez más.

—Estoy muy seguro que cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio no habría recogido a un vago que no habla francés del aeropuerto… creo que me caes bien —dijo sonriente, feliz sin importar la rudeza de Yuri. Con esperanzas de encender algo en su apagado interior —. Y, no sé si sea lo que buscas en Canadá, pero una vez oí decir al único hombre que utiliza nuestra pista _:_

 _"Aquí en esta pista olvidada por el tiempo, solo existen tres cosas: la música, el hielo y yo"._

Igual a un poeta cuya obra influye en la vida de quién tuvo la suerte de estar presente en el lugar donde esta se pronunció. Yuri no se consideraba un fan, de las muchas cosas a las que evitaba ponerle más atención de la necesaria la poesía, las frases célebres rara vez tenían cabida en su mente; podría hablar de ballet y la importancia de ejercitar las piernas diariamente, tocar temas relacionados con el sueño y la carrera que perseguía.

Secas y directas eran sus palabras. Ni en el momento de describir la belleza del patinaje artístico proferiría un monosílabo que estuviese de más; Viktor y Yuuri por el contrario no titubeaban, decían cuanto sentimentalismo barato se les viniese a la mente.

Yuri por otro lado era incapaz de ser tan cursi.

La cita que Alexis repitió sonriendo de oreja a oreja no pasaba de otra frase ñoña y típica de un libro de apoyo motivacional, nada más que un invento creado para servir de mera excusa para gente que quería hacerse creer a sí misma que solo importaban esos tres aspectos en el mundo del patinaje.

Solo una excusa para amortiguar el golpe del fracaso.

De pronto sintió como la frustración, el odio hacía si mismo tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos. Las manos grandes, blancas y delgadas se volvían rojas por la fuerza que imprimían sus puños sobre ellas mismas, a su vez que una oscura sombra cubría su visión nublando rastros de la razón.

¿Por qué él y no alguien más?

¿Por qué su estúpida suerte no podía ser buena por más tiempo?

Sometido al cruel juego del destino y para salir perdiendo cada que los cambios sacudiesen su interior. Estaba harto, cansado de bailar en la palma de sus semejantes, Yuri no deseaba ser manejado por nadie, no sentirse impotente cuando las cosas fallasen…

No verse obligado a sentirse amparado por las excusas de otros.

Libre.

Deseaba ser libre para encontrarle un significado verdadero y sincero a las frases como la de _Le Roi du Rink_ y así tal vez creer de nuevo que todo se reducía a la música, el hielo y él.

'¿Quién es él?'. Preguntó en sus pensamientos, esperando por una respuesta que nunca escucharía pues darle más gusto al chico que lo había compadecido, dejando ver su deseo por conocer al único cliente de esa pista, sería lo último que haría en lo que durase su estancia en Canadá.

Si quería salir del agujero donde había caído debía empezar por ser fiel a sí mismo. No cambiar ante las adversidades.

—Como sea —respondió secamente, empequeñeciendo el pedestal donde el joven ucraniano ponía al misterioso patinador —,… de todas formas, lo que haga ese hombre no me interesa en lo absoluto —no obstante, cierto dejo de enojo en su forma de pronunciar las palabras salió a flote cuando volteó a mirar a Alexis.

—Eh… sí que eres raro, Yuri.

— ¿Huh?, no quiero escuchar eso del enano que se pone esa clase de patines para estar dentro de casa —señaló apuntando con el índice a los pies del chico.

Alexis no lo tomó bien, por supuesto.

— ¡Ah!, pues para tu información: este par de rollers son superiores a esos horrendos adefesios para el hielo que traes tu.

— ¡Huh!, ¿cómo puedes llegar a ser tan ignorante?, ¡retráctate! —ordenó Plisetsky ante lo ofensa a sus amados compañeros del patinaje, acercándose al rostro de Alexis para intimidarlo con las dagas que parecían salirle de los ojos.

— ¡Nunca!, ¡tu primero! —exclamó pegando su frente con la de Yuri con claras intenciones de mantenerse firme en su resolución.

— ¡Jamás!

Tan falsa sonaba la mentira, que a esas alturas decir que Plisetsky y el adolescente optarían por una alternativa pacífica y lejana a la violencia era casi tan probable como la paz mundial.

Una vez se armó el escándalo con Yuri gritando en su idioma nativo, vociferando insultos e improperios, en lo que se agitaba levantando los puños, sacudiendo los patines que sostenía en una mano mientras que con la otra levantaba el puño en señal de sed de sangre, Alexis era más eficiente, incordiando al ruso con tan solo sacarle la lengua; el caos reinaba en el despacho administrativo con ambos personajes sacudiendo los cimientos a gritos y la usual persecución vengativa, derivando en Yuri quién corría dando vueltas al escritorio tras del joven ucraniano, quién se burlaba de la lentitud del otro al sacar una distancia considerable de ventaja por patinar con sus rollers.

Posiblemente la ya sucia y desgastada moqueta acabaría con más agujeros a fin de mes.

Verlos transmitía humor y energía, como un cuadro familiar donde los hermanos pelean por el control remoto de la televisión.

'Infantil'. Fue lo que pensó Rose.

La excéntrica administradora daba por hecho la perdida de la noción del tiempo y el espacio de los jóvenes a los que espiaba por la ranura de la puerta entreabierta, no le interesaba tampoco si es que los niños realizaban que llevaban casi una hora actuando el mismo acto cómico de relleno de programas de televisión. Su verdadero interés se dirigía ante dos cosas:

El trasero de Yurochka y los patines profesionales.

— _Oh la la_ … Rose, ¿en qué rayos estás pensando?, te podrían demandar por acoso sexual —se dijo a si misma, riéndose ante las ideas retorcidas, que valientemente aceptaba como parte de su personalidad. Directa y atrevida, ideal para ser activista por los derechos de una causa noble, mas en definitiva no para el cuidado de un infante.

El pasar de los años la hacía cada vez más odiosa e irritable, imposible de soportar. En los últimos alientos de su juventud tenía por caprichos el auto complacerse, satisfacer sus deseos mediante las acciones que pudiesen estremecer su piel; tener a su cargo a otra vida a aparte de la suya y la de su joven aprendiz no era negociable en lo absoluto, con su estilo de vida alocado, Alexis y Rose no podrían ser capaces de apoyar enteramente a la causa.

JJ no los necesitaba para eso.

Fue así que un rayo la sacudió dándole una brillante idea después de escuchar a Leroy. La solución a sus problemas y los problemas de los demás podían resolverse sin demora gracias a la llegada de un gato callejero. La primera impresión que tuvo del malhumorado rubio, le produjo escalofríos. El instinto, la experiencia o el sexto sentido, no tenía claro cual, pero fue uno de ellos quién la convenció de que el extraño mentía.

"Yurochka", cómo se hacía llamar, poseía las características de un misterioso personaje, todas ellas apuntando a hechos que él negaba rotundamente. Secretos enterrados en lo más profundo de su psique.

He ahí la perfección, él porqué sin meditar ni pensar en las posibles consecuencias, podría darle una oportunidad a ese extranjero.

Indomable, incapaz de ceder ante la voluntad ajena. No llegaría a sucumbir ante los encantos de un codiciado donjuán.

De cuerpo esculpido, la resistencia física aseguraría la eficiencia en las tareas del hogar.

Mentiroso. La honestidad era una política estúpida, ¡al demonio con la verdad y sus valores! El caso de Jean Philippe y Jean Jaques Leroy era una telaraña tejida con mentiras, a base de detalles que una familia siempre oculta para no verse mal ante la sociedad.

—Ningún otro ser en la nación canadiense podría ser mejor candidato para trabajar para Jean Jacques Leroy —creía Rose al momento de entrar en su despacho, ignorante de un par de detalles debidos a su falta de interés en el deporte que le generaba ingresos:

El primero: Yurochka no era un mentiroso ordinario.

El segundo: Lejos de la nación canadiense, el flamante Rey no era más que un bufón para algunas personas.

— ¡Terminó el descanso, _mes petits animaux*_! —se pronunció la dama gótica, sonriendo de manera burlesca, propio de quién disfruta de la maldad de sus pensamientos. Su interrupción llamó la atención de los mencionados, quienes en medio de su ya recurrente escándalo fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para frenar en seco y voltear para encontrarse con LaFleur sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta.

— _Mademoiselle_ —dijo el menor transformando su rostro en uno tierno y apenado —, lo lamento mucho, me distraje por culpa de este cerdo ignorante.

— ¡Huh!, ¡no me metas en la misma categoría que ese estúpido llorón!, el único cerdo, ¡es el gordo Katsudon! —la respuesta de Plisetsky ante ese comentario, obviamente tuvo prioridad sobre LaFleur y lo que fuese que ella deseara decirles.

Los hablantes francófonos se vieron confundidos ante la extraña defensa, poniendo una expresión de incertidumbre al escuchar lo que parecía una palabra japonesa: "Katsudon". El más joven se sintió intrigado, mientras que Mademoiselle restó importancia al pasar de meros segundos, concentrándose en el tema principal, cortando la posibilidad de preguntar sobre lo que tacharían por un desvarío de un raro muchacho.

—Yurochka —llamó —. Tengo estupendas noticias para ti.

* * *

El gélido beso del hielo lo saludó ni bien puso un pie dentro del rink. Sin ropa en rara combinación ni molestas maletas que cargar sobre sus hombros, bastaba con su uniforme de siempre, la típica playera roja que no cambiaba desde los 19 años, pantalón deportivo negro, y sus amigos incondicionales: aquellos patines hechos especialmente para él.

Solo eso. No le hacían falta mayores ni mejores acomodaciones para sentirse como en casa. Bastaba con caminar unos pocos pasos dentro del modesto espacio destinado para los casilleros, aspirando el olor a humedad de la madera enmohecida para prepararlo mentalmente; recordaba con nostalgia que el aroma a lavanda solía cubrir ese lugar intentando camuflar la peste que la ropa sudorosa que guardaban algunos atletas al terminar las sesiones de entrenamiento. En la actualidad, eso solo era posible en las memorias del _Imperial Ice Skating Kingdom_.

Era una costumbre reciente el detenerse a observarlo todo mientras realizaba ejercicios de calentamiento, de ahí surgían los recuerdos de Jean, quién intentaba llenar el silencio con comentarios sobre el lugar al encontrarse en momentos de soledad, consciente de que no existía otro receptor que no fuera él mismo. Hablar solo con tanta frecuencia no era bien visto, mas en la intimidad de esas viejas paredes ni la misma Rose juraría que ella no lo había hecho alguna vez.

La energía que brindaba aquella pista incitaba a sincerarse. Autoanalizarse.

—Ah… que bien se siente estar en casa —suspiró en la entrada de la pista, cerrando los ojos antes de aspirar profundamente y echar su cabeza para atrás. Se sintió relajado, en paz consigo mismo. Las preocupaciones parecían abandonar su mente lentamente, adormeciendo su psique para introducirlo al mundo fantástico que el hielo proyectaba en sus sueños, anulando la capacidad para recordar todo lo que no le produjese un sentimiento de pertenencia.

Deslizarse sobre ese manto uniforme de hielo era único. La reconfortante sensación no tenía precio para Leroy. Tal y como le gustaba, se sentía volar al mover un pie después del otro tomando impulso, listo para realizar un salto: un salchow simple.

Fácil. Ligero, cosa de novatos.

A la hora de competir aquella no sería la mejor opción para obtener una puntuación elevada, no obstante, en las horas de práctica darse el lujo de realizar saltos débiles, esos que manejaba con ojos cerrados y clavaría perfectamente, le daban confianza para lanzarse a realizar los demás.

Un triple Axel, un triple toe loop, un triple salchow, un cuádruple salchow… con performance y aterrizajes perfectos.

Eran su fuerte. Brincar por la pista realizando las más complicadas técnicas cual chispa luminosa, irradiando una luz potente con cada paso al compás de su coreografía. No sentía culpa, dolor o angustia. La amargura de la vida era absorbida por ese templo congelado, su santuario personal.

Su reino de cristal.

Podía bailar, saltar, reír, llorar, caerse y volverse a levantar; nada más en el mundo tenía la facultad de provocarle algo así. La dicha que sentía patinando era incomparable, imposible de representar a no ser que la sonrisa de Jean Jacques fuese encargada de hacerlo.

La felicidad de saberse realizado, el cumplir sus sueños todos los días… fue una de las cosas que Isabella más amó de JJ.

Ingenuo. Distraído por más que supiese disfrazarlo decentemente, muy penosamente, ese sería uno de los mejores secretos "públicos" que tuvo la más cercana de sus fans, consecuencia de la falta de concentración múltiple de su esposo.

Jean Jacques se ensimismaba tanto al patinar que ignoraba todo lo que no estuviera sobre el hielo.

Todo.

El _Imperial Ice Skating Kingdom_ hubiese contado un par de historias sobre como la bella dama de tez nívea y labios carmesí temblaba en las graderías, frotando ambas manos para entrar en calor al haber olvidado los guantes en casa, mientras contemplaba maravillada, sin importar que sus mejillas estuvieran ya coloradas por el frío que sentía hace varias horas, cómo el objeto de su adoración centellaba fugazmente en la pista, iluminando el mundo con una sonrisa que JJ ni a ella le brindaba: la sonrisa de Jean Jacques Leroy.

El _Imperial Ice Skating Kingdom_ hubiese estado más que encantado de poder hacerlo, sin embargo, las memorias jamás creadas eran imposibles de narrar.

Isabella Yang creó recuerdos similares en famosas pistas de Toronto, Vancouver y Quebec, mas no así en ese pedazo oculto del mundo que significaba tanto para su ser más amado. JJ nunca le contó sobre la existencia de "su reino". Nunca imaginó que era necesario involucrar a quien estaba siempre a su lado en historias cursis y viejas del pasado, e Isa tampoco buscó forzarlo jamás.

—Más precisión —levantó una pierna hacia atrás, estirando sus brazos para recrear una pose clásica de danza —. Tiene que verse espectacular.

Patinar, patinar y patinar.

No era culpa de Leroy tener esos defectos. Su incapacidad para analizar algo que no fuese la técnica o fluidez de sus movimientos en lo que tocaba el hielo, era bendición y desgracia, un hecho que indudablemente contribuyó a debilitar su relación con la mujer que lo acompañaba largos inviernos sentada en las graderías, temblando en ocasiones por salir desabrigada tan deprisa para no perder segundos de entrenamiento, siendo ignorada, debilitando su paciencia y comprensión con el pasar de los años.

JJ lo presentía, pero no dedicó esfuerzo alguno para corregir el problema; intentar arreglarlo fue inútil, puesto que el día que Jean descubrió las rajaduras de su relación ya era tarde. Isa se había armado de valor para encarar la verdad para marcar el punto de quiebre.

 _'—Estoy esperando un hijo, Jean…'._

—Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sigue así —dijo Leroy contemplando su reflejo sobre el hielo. Ignorante, tristemente tan ignorante como hace dos años atrás.

Le reconfortaba saber que el Rey seguía sonriéndole al patinar. Necesitaba ese alivio.

Más aburrido que cansado, JJ disminuyó gradualmente la velocidad hasta quedar estático cerca de la entrada de la pista. Luego de su corta, pero intensa sesión técnica, se vio motivado para llevar su entrenamiento al siguiente nivel; con los pies ya sobre la tierra, el canadiense giró la cabeza buscando a Rose, al no encontrarla recordó que hace una hora aproximadamente había dejado a Jean Philippe a su cuidado.

¿Estaría todo bien? Conocía a LaFleur muy bien, de más para saber que su nula capacidad para cuidar infantes no le impedirían hacer su mejor esfuerzo para controlar la situación. Aun así, tras haber recibido el mejor tratamiento para sus nervios e inseguridades, Jean reconoció que estaba siendo un idiota.

—Ah… no es que quiera portarme como una basura —dijo pasando una mano por el frente de su cabeza, peinando hacía atrás los cabellos desordenados por el ejercicio.

Lo último que deseaba era seguir añadiendo peso a su deuda. No era intencional, no tenía nada en contra de Jean Philippe.

—No quiero… pero hace ya tanto que olvidé como hacer las cosas bien, que yo…

— ¿Qué tu qué?, ¿crees que no eres capaz de arreglar las cosas?, ¿temes no hacerlo bien ahora?, ¿miedo a que la ansiedad te deje con un problema de disfunción eréctil? —interrumpió Rose entrando a la pista, cargando una caja consigo, acercándose hasta la parte donde Jean se apoyaba.

—Si la ansiedad no lo hace primero, la culpa se encargará de privarle al mundo mis genes —respondió el canadiense forzando una sonrisa estúpida en un intento por crear un ambiente despreocupado.

—Hm, como que ya no son algo especial —Rose rió ante la ingenuidad de Jean Jacques, llegando tras unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba el patinador, dejando la caja en sus pies para sacar algo de la misma —. Si hay dos del mismo tipo, y uno de ellos cuenta con mejoras incorporadas, el modelo antiguo sale del mercado.

JJ suspiró derrotado.

—Aprecio la ayuda brindada en mi carrera deportiva, pero cuando se trata de estos asuntos siento que no eres la indicada para ser mi terapeuta —dijo dándole la espalda, apoyando sus codos en la barrera protectora, a lo que LaFleur actuó riéndose nuevamente y atrayendo su cabeza hacía ella, lo suficiente para que los centímetros que los separaban no le impidiesen acariciar su cuero cabelludo.

—Bueno, mi Rey nunca he embarazado a un hombre como para tener descendencia…

—Te embarazas tú, no él. ¡Auch! —la cortó Leroy recibiendo un jalón de cabello por su rudeza. A Rose claramente le importaba poco o nada las clases de anatomía de la secundaria.

— ¡Se embaraza él, y punto! ¿Por qué he de ser yo la que cargue con el trabajito?, ¿sabes lo mucho que sufren las mujeres durante nueve meses solo para recibir a un enano con cara de bulldog arrugado tras horas de dolor vaginal? No. Yo paso de esas cosas —expresó la fémina con la intensidad suficiente para convencer a los demás.

Un nuevo pinchazo surgió producto de lo dicho por Rose.

Que complicado era hablar sobre las madres. Él no se consideraba con el permiso para hacerlo, no pretendía hacerlo tampoco al tener presente que si por error enredaba sus palabras terminaría incluyendo a la suya, caso hipotético que evitaría convertir en una realidad pues JJ valoraba el sacrificio de las mujeres en su vida, aunque le era difícil tocar el tema del sacrificio de su ex mujer.

Con una expresión amarga, un triste susurro, como si de un deseo se tratase escapó de sus labios:

—… me hubiese encantado que ella compartiese la idea… que ella era más importante que ser mamá.

'Mierda, JJ'. Pensó Rose reprendiéndose por actuar como dictaban sus instintos, abrazando su cabeza con gentileza, un acto inusual que atribuyó a su debilidad por las criaturas en necesidad.

—Era extraña —habló incómoda, removiéndose en su propio agarre —, diferente a ti y a mí; un alma inocente, una mujer que desde muy joven solo soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul y vivir felices por siempre. De esas chicas que aman con intensidad… de esas idiotas que aman con los pies y no el cerebro —fue soltando a JJ lentamente, poniendo manos a la obra con lo que hacía antes del momento "cursi".

—Lo sé. Era una de las cosas que la hacían la mejor, una princesa de cuentos —continuó platicando, estático mientras la mujer gótica abría un pomo de gel y untaba el contenido en su cabello para moldearlo a su gusto.

—Ugh, no sigas, no puedo con los cuentos de hadas. Puras patrañas —dijo Rose simulando pequeños temblores para pasar por escalofríos.

—Jajaja si… lo son —reconoció Jean.

La confianza existía entre Rose y Jean Jacques, eran amigos, ella era su amiga más cercana recientemente, por eso que un silencio breve ocupase parte de sus conversaciones no era molestia. Uno de ellos surgió para cambiar el ambiente pesado que estaban creando con su charla, ambos agradecieron mentalmente la oportuna aparición.

No deseaban ahuyentar la maravillosa paz que podía respirarse en la pista nacida de la evasión de resolución de conflictos. Al fin de cuentas, paz era paz.

Unos segundos después, las manos de Rose soltaron a JJ dejando ver un cambio leve estilizando su cabello hacia atrás.

— _Rawr!_ Ya sabía que eras guapo con la imagen de santo que te gastas, pero como chico malo, ¡te dejo que me hagas el Kama Sutra entero, mi Rey! —si los ojos pudiesen tirar piropos como los albañiles en las obras de construcción, los de Rose gritarían las frases más guarras existentes.

JJ, acostumbrado a ser objeto de la excitación de la incontrolable mujer solo esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—No lo pregunto porque es evidente —dijo dando la vuelta finalmente para estar frente a Rose —, pero si con permitirte recrear tus perversas fantasías puedo contar con tu apoyo para cuidar de JP, dejaré que incluso tomes unas cuantas fotos.

— ¿Unas fotos?, por favor, ¡yo no cobro tan barato! —exclamó burlándose de la inocencia de Jean, ¿cómo no aprovechar cada instante posible de una visión como aquella?, segura estaba de que ni su difunta esposa había tenido el placer de contemplar el lado salvaje que LaFleur estaba creando con su modelo humano, el cuál como cualquier obra maestra debía ser decorado hasta el más mínimo detalle —. Solo aceptaré inspiración a cambio de mi valioso tiempo; quiero una presentación. Tu estilo "Pop", el clásico galán a la moda ya lo he visto, por lo que vas a hacer tu debut como delincuente. ¡Peligro y adrenalina!, un tipo diferente de "realeza", la nobleza de las calles.

Rose estaba emocionada, la idea parecía encenderla de pies a cabeza. JJ supo que no aceptaría negociación alguna cuando de la caja ella sacó una chaqueta de cuerina negra y un par de gafas oscuras, vistiéndolo velozmente no dándole tiempo para protestar.

Una vez listo, la mujer saltó eufórica colgándose del cuello del patinador haciendo que este resbalase un poco.

— ¡Es perfecto, Jean!, ¡con solo verte ya siento el cosquilleo en mi interior!

— ¡Hey!, calma — pidió agarrando con una mano la barrera protectora, de lo contrario quizás estaría besando el hielo forzadamente por la inestabilidad de Rose —. Esto es muy diferente a lo que estoy habituado a hacer, esto no dice "JJ Style", ¡por ningún lado!

— ¡Claro que no! Te dije que no quiero ver al "Rey JJ". Tú vas a mostrarme a otro "Rey"… —habló soltándose del agarre, feliz por salirse con la suya. Si JJ se sentía cómodo con el cambio de estilo que ella requería era lo de menos, la retorcida artista no tenía como misión dejar salir ese lado perfecto, el hombre de ensueño que JJ proyectaba en la pista.

No, ella quería ser diferente, original.

Quería ver estallar a Leroy.

* * *

Cuando Mademoiselle le anunció que existía una vacante como asistente de uno de sus clientes, Yuri imaginó cosas inteligibles, algunas relacionadas con el bajo mundo, otras con fenómenos tatuados y llenos de piercings con mentalidad tan podrida como la de la canadiense, incluso llegó a creer que dicho cliente podía ser una especie de versión masculina de LaFleur, lo cual solo logró hacerlo estremecer.

Sin embargo, nunca reparó en preparar un escenario semejante al que estaba viviendo.

— ¿¡Qué se supone que es esto!? —exclamó Plisetsky, señalando con el índice.

Puesta sobre el escritorio de recepción yacía una caja de cartón sin nada en particular, el tamaño era grande pero no lo creyó relevante, dentro de ella Yuri tendría que haber encontrado lo necesario para empezar su trabajo, y en su lugar de notas o indicaciones, halló un bulto rodeado de tela y ropa vieja del cuál emergieron manos y pies diminutos, y una cara enrojecida, bañada por lágrimas calientes que rodaban de los ojos de esta.

—Pues es lo que parece: un bebé —dijo Alexis posicionándose en el extremo opuesto a Yurochka trepándose un poco en el escritorio para apreciar mejor el contenido de la caja.

El ruso no se molestó en responder. La perturbación que vino a su mente tratando de analizar el trasfondo de la sorpresa de Rose tardó menos de un segundo en absorberlo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué había un niño llorando en una caja de cartón?

¡¿Qué significaba eso?!

El infante lloraba y lloraba, desde que habían abierto la caja parecía haberse asustado con el repentino cambio de iluminación, moviendo sus pequeñas extremidades de manera inquieta, el niño expresaba su incomodidad a base de llanto y un gesto con las manos en puños. Igual a como abandonan a los recién nacidos en los orfanatos o dejan a su suerte a un gatito sin su madre, parecía una especie de montaje para orillarlo a hacer lo que cualquier persona haría en esa situación: levantarlo.

Su nula experiencia con los niños lo cohibía. Poner sus manos debajo de ese diminuto cuerpo, cargarlo y consolarlo, Yuri jamás había estado sometido a condiciones similares. Temía empeorarlo, elevar el volumen del llanto e inmiscuirse en asuntos de dudosa procedencia.

—Yuri… —lo llamó Alexis, preocupado por la larga pausa del mayor.

No deseaba hacerlo.

— ¿Esto es una broma?, ¡en qué cabeza cabe que esto es gracioso! —renegó en voz alta. La ofensa de LaFleur colmaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba, era inaudito presenciar un escándalo que incluyese a una criatura como esa; sentirse confundido y obligado era poco.

—Yuri, ¡ya basta! Si sigues gritando el bebé va a… —intentó advertir el menor, aunque fue demasiado tarde. El llanto del bebé era más fuerte que antes, gritos de tristeza que pedían consuelo urgentemente.

No quería. Lo último que Yuri deseaba era ponerle una mano encima a un niño en esas condiciones.

Pero la visión deprimente de un infante en necesidad, solo y en llanto, podía más en su interior.

Lo rompía al sentir una empatía despreciable.

—Mierda —musitó, poniendo sus manos alrededor del pequeño, sacándolo lentamente de la caja de cartón para evitando ser brusco como para lastimarlo.

Era pequeño, sus rasgos definidos indicaban que no se trataba de un recién nacido, aún sí no era más mayor que un año y algo más. A pesar de que el llanto cambiaba su rostro, un par de cejas poco pobladas, negras al igual que su fino cabello que contrastaba con un tono exquisito de piel entre canela y blanco; era un niño precioso, no uno que esperaría ser desechado por su familia.

Yuri no sabía por dónde empezar, solo sostenía al bebé con los brazos de forma horizontal mientras este lloriqueaba sin saber por qué.

—Hey, niño… —dijo para intentar calmarlo, siendo inútil y terminando en más llanto por parte del infante. Otros intentos fueron dichos de manera suave, mas ninguno resultó efectivo, el bebé solo gritaba más y más hasta que Yuri, harto del alboroto, aumentó el volumen de su voz para que opacase al niño, asustándolo en el proceso: — ¡SILENCIO!

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando los ojos forzados se abrieron de par en par.

Inmóviles, cómo un par de zafiros desbordantes de brillo bañados en un montón de perlas, un color profundo y estridente, tan brillante que olvidarlo sería imposible.

Hermosos. Llenos de una pureza inigualable.

Era la primera vez que veía un azul tan vívido en las pupilas de alguien más, llegó a jurar incluso que eran falsos, sin embargo tuvo que descartar cualquier teoría descabellada cuando el pequeño, notoriamente atraído por su persona estiró sus manos, gimoteando, intensificando misteriosamente el brillo de su mirada, como si quisiera con eso lograr acortar la distancia que los separaba.

¿Nombre?, ¿motivo?, ¿por qué?

Cualquier pregunta sobraba en el instante.

— ¿Uh? —Yuri se sonrojó ante aquel gesto. Sus reacciones estaban siendo controladas por aquella mirada, se sentía dominado, esclavo de esos orbes en los que podía ver su reflejo y podía decir que le agradaba.

Ese sentimiento de empatía, ese pinchazo que sentía en el pecho…

No existía una definición o una forma sencilla de explicarlo, fue por eso que Yuri cedió entregándose al sentimiento humanitario que lo embargaba, cerrando sus brazos para darle apoyo a ese bulto que levantaba. Poseído por la extraña atracción que irradiaban sus ojos, el tigre de Rusia estuvo a un segundo de acurrucar al bebé desconocido, no obstante, una vibración reciente en el suelo del edificio lo sacudió, devolviéndole los sentidos antes de cometer un error.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Cómo si hubiese estado vagando por sus pensamientos, Plisetsky notó su falta de comunicación con el mundo, recriminándose internamente por perderse de esa manera a causa de un mocoso ajeno a él. Agradeció a las circunstancias especiales por la interrupción, e inmediatamente dirigió toda su atención a la fuente en dirección a un largo pasillo.

Música estridente, rock, reproducida a todo volumen.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó ya harto de ser el juguete de alguien más, él no era menos, él era mucho más que los allí presentes, ¡él era un medallista de oro!, ¡el tigre de hielo de Rusia!

E iba a demostrarlo.

Girándose en sus talones y con el niño en brazos, Yuri se dirigió rumbo al lugar donde se originaba la música, rápido, sin considerar que aquello pudiese incomodar al bebé que olvidaba aun sostenía. Ni los gritos de Alexis, ni menos la posibilidad de perderse en un lugar que no conocía lo detendrían.

Les enseñaría, así se fuese al diablo su anonimato, así se hiciera noticia que Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba en Canadá luego de lo acontecido en la última competencia en Rusia, LaFleur y el malnacido de su cliente tendrían su merecido por jugar con él.

Ninguna persona en el mundo tenía el derecho de tratarlo como basura, no en Hasetsu, no en Rusia, no en Kazajistán, y mucho menos en Canadá.

Explotaría. Aniquilaría a todos para encontrar alivio, sacaría de lo profundo la rabia que cargaba hace varios días…

— ¡BASTA!, ¡DETÉNGASE O JURO QUE NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD! —gritó abriendo la puerta doble de la que salía la música con una fuerte patada.

* * *

 _This is a land of no one…_

Bailó y saltó el número exacto que ella se lo pidió, una presentación impecable con todos los puntos artísticos y técnicos en su lugar, no obstante podía percibir un agujero, una pieza faltante en el papel que interpretaba. Como un pez fuera del agua, Jean sentía las notas del caos vibrar por su cuerpo produciendo un hormigueo molesto.

No era él, no proyectaba con su patinar quién era. No estaba cerca ni por asomo al JJ Style.

La agresión en los pasos, la forma dura con la que tenía que poner sus extremidades para no salir de la imagen de gánster que Rose le exigía. Una expresión de malicia, una patada al aire, brincos lejanos a un paso elegante, por más que buscaba algo para identificarse cada vez se daba cuenta de lo lejano que estaba de personificar al hombre que ella se empeñaba en pedir.

Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba, con deslizarse bastaba para sumergirlo en la sensación de la traición propia.

 _No pain and sorrow, just me and the one that I hate…_

'Este no soy yo'. Pensaba Jean, siempre en movimiento, danzando al ritmo enfermizo de un rock pesado donde el tempo no daba para crear transiciones lentas entre pasos. En eterno vaivén, su cuerpo se desplazaba improvisando la siguiente jugada, aumentando su desprecio hacia la grotesca coreografía que no podía reconocer como propia.

Giraba y giraba, parar era imposible.

'Este no soy yo, no es JJ, no tiene nada que ver con JJ, ¡NO SOY YO!'. Gritó para sus adentros dando vueltas como un trompo sin control, resquebrajando el hielo, rayando la superficie dando un claro ejemplo de lo que aquel baile frenético le hacía en el interior.

 _I'll kill him, punch him and take everything that he has taken from me…_

— ¡ODIO esto, Rose! —gritó saliendo de la secuencia de pasos, enfrascándose en otra serie de saltos descontrolados.

— ¿Ah sí? —sin embargo, LaFleur continuó deleitándose al ver bailar a su juguete, aplaudiéndole más y más fuerte —. Esta es una de las mejores rutinas que he visto, ¡no te detengas!, sigue bailando, sigue saltando y gritando hasta que no puedas mover un músculo, ¡dame al rey miserable que estoy buscando! —dándole órdenes, sometiendo a Jean a la más cruel de las torturas.

Cuanto la despreciaba.

— ¡Eres una maldita perra! —gruñó entre dientes.

 _I hate it. This Kingdom and it's royals…_

— ¡Oh!, ¿está funcionando? Dime más —Rose esbozó una gran sonrisa, avivando el fuego para crear un incendio —, ¿me odias a mí o a la canción?, ¿odias la infidelidad?, ¿qué es lo que te pone furioso?

—No me agrada, esta canción, estos pasos, ¡no son algo que JJ haría!, ¡me estás obligando a hacer algo que NO quiero!, ¡a ser alguien que detesto, pudiste pedirme cualquier otra cosa! —dijo Jean aterrizando en una pierna, tomando impulso para más.

— ¿Detestas a los chicos malos?, ¡pero si tu eres uno, mi Rey! —dijo ella apoyando su quijada sobre las palmas de sus manos confiando en la fuerza de sus brazos en la barrera de protección, intentando lucir tierna, inocente para sacudir más a Leroy —. Es por eso que estás siendo castigado… los niños buenos no hacen las mismas cosas que tú, ¡los niños buenos se callan y aceptan las consecuencias de tirar con una mujer!

La cadena de pasos lo llevaron al extremo opuesto de la pista cuando un solo de bajo y batería silenciaron la voz del vocalista, y la voz de Rose se escuchó fuerte y clara antes de reír estrepitosamente tan insanamente como era costumbre, pero JJ no lo entendió, la influencia de ese ritmo caótico lo quebró finalmente.

Lo volvió loco junto con lo dicho por Rose.

El final estaba cerca, el coro de la canción reapareció luego del solo acompañado por disparos. Volvió a saltar, bailó sacudiendo el hielo bajo las cuchillas, dándose impulso corriendo tras la pista de la perra que lo enloquecía; amenazante, acercándose con los puños cerrados.

 _I wanna be King, I wanna rule again…!_

Dolía.

Enfadaba.

Innegable.

 _I can't accept my sick reality…_

Un Rey humillado, era la repulsiva realidad pues así aquella melodía acabase y decapitase a LaFleur, Jean Jacques Leroy no podía volver atrás en el tiempo.

Lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo.

 _I'm just a King of Defeat._

—Eres un cobarde, simple escoria. Así como estás ahora jamás podrás volver a tocar una medalla en tu vida —dijo Rose sintiendo el aliento ajeno sobre la punta de la nariz. La canción había terminado.

Jadeante, gotas de sudor resbalaban por la piel perlada de su rostro cayendo sobre los puños que mantenía a la altura del pecho, temblando de impotencia, cansado. Tomó las gafas para romperlas arrojándolas hacia la pared, tan ciego que vio nada antes de gritar al unísono con el recién llegado.

— ¡YA LO SÉ!, mierda… ¡YA SÉ QUE TODO ESTO ESTÁ MAL…! —exclamó Leroy, quién no tuvo tiempo para estallar y lamentarse a voluntad al llegar de repente a la entrada, cargado en los brazos de lo que parecía una aparición de ensueños, ese que llamaba la raíz de su incompetencia traía consigo lo que denominó un _ángel de la muerte_.

Sus largos cabellos rubios cubrían la derecha de su rostro, alborotados como siempre, perfectos para acompañar ese par de ojos desafiantes que juraron destruirlo una y mil veces en la que fue la mejor de las épocas de su carrera como Senior. Todavía lo recordaba, los insultos, las burlas, el reflector y el podio, el cómo a base de hostilidad el hada crecía convirtiéndose en uno de sus mayores obstáculos, la competencia más fiera y apasionada que tendría sobre el hielo.

Jean sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, cambiando hostilidad por temor.

—Yuri… —escapó de los labios de Jean Jacques, robándose el aliento del patinador al ver como una de sus peores pesadillas se hacía realidad.

El único de los secretos que no quería revelar al reino de su ensueño: Jean Philippe Leroy.

JJ empezó a desesperarse cuando las ideas revolotearon en su mente, matando despiadadamente los sueños y metas que trazó meticulosamente para hacerse con un lugar en el hielo luego de la tragedia que supuso tener que dejarlo por un año y más. La ansiedad parecía ahogarlo, ya el cansancio parecía no ser el que le impedía respirar con propiedad sino aquellos ojos verdes que Leroy sintió recriminarlo, ridiculizarlo, exponerlo como la infame persona que era debido a sus decisiones.

Quería morir, desaparecer. Ya todo había acabado para Jean.

Sin embargo, del otro lado de la barrera protectora los ojos de Plisetsky expresaron más de lo que Jean alcanzó a descifrar, siendo que estos no tuvieron tiempo para dedicarle odio o desprecio, al igual que los de él, Yuri reflejaba el temor de ser expuesto y la vergüenza que le suponía compartir un momento tan clave en su carrera con el hombre que deseó apuñalar con las hojas de sus patines no solo una sino mil veces.

A ciencia exacta, Yuri no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que tuvo al autoproclamado Rey de Canadá frente a frente, lo único que era capaz de traer del banco de sus memorias fue aquel gesto idiota que JJ trazaba con sus dedos, ese que lo hacía exasperarse por el nivel de ridiculez que suponía para lo maduro que se suponía debía ser él. Curiosamente, hoy parecía que el _JJ Style_ no estaba flotando en el aire ni haría acto de aparición; Yuri fue más rápido en recuperarse del shock inicial dándose cuenta del detalle más importante de su encuentro.

—El cliente importante… —dijo Yuri prestándole atención al bebé que ambos ignoraron haciendo la comparación respectiva con los rasgos de cada uno llegando a la conclusión sin darle vueltas al asunto — ¡El padre de este niño…!

—Oh, ¿ya se conocían? Vaya me ahorraron el trabajo de presentarlos —se entrometió LaFleur, sonriente como un niño realizando una travesura que trata de ocultar su mal comportamiento con las manos en posición de rezo —. Yurochka, _le Roi du Rink_ o Jean Jacques Leroy como tú debes conocerlo, es mi más preciado cliente y juguete personal, y el más pequeño es Jean Philippe. Cuida bien de él, por más mocoso que sea no quita que sea de la "realeza" como papá.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews, comentarios, críticas y quejas abajo ^^**

* * *

 _La verdadera trama está por iniciar (?) O_O_

 _Llevó un tiempo avanzar hasta aquí, pero como he estado diciendo a lo largo de estos 4 primeros capítulos, este más que ser un mero fic Pliroy/JJurio es un análisis de los personajes, el cual quiero que toque puntos clave de sus respectivas personalidades. Si posible, jugar con ellos en una historia ligada a su carrera en el Patinaje y vidas privadas sin salir del I.C._

 _Por eso me tomo mi tiempo escribiendo: para poder mostrar a un JJ profundo y un Yuri de acorde a la situación en la que se encuentra (la cual no mencionaré pues es parte de la historia)._

 _El tema de "crecer", el hecho de convertir los sueños propios en los sueños de alguien más, ser incapaz de avanzar a pesar de haber hecho tanto por alcanzar el objetivo. Todo es parte de un algo que me encanta analizar con alguien como Jean que prácticamente ha vivido toda su vida con una sola meta y cuando ese camino se ve obstruido por sus acciones el ser cobarde puede entenderse, sin embargo, no significa que para Jean esté bien irse por la tangente._

 _Tengo mucho que decir respecto a eso, ¡pero todavía no es momento! __

 _Yuri por otro lado es algo distinto, pero por algo es perfecto para ayudar a Jean con la transición de la paternidad y eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo XD_

 _La canción que Rose puso para Jean está inspiradísima en "King of Defeat" de Full Diesel. Amé la letra e inmediatamente imaginé que algo así quedaría perfecta para esa parte, claro que como no quiero ser demandada por derechos de autor inventé mi propia letra y una melodía similar (!?). Si no la han escuchado los invito, ¡es buenísima! :D_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, por los favs y los comentarios que dejan en esta historia. De verdad los aprecio y trato de responderlos en su mayoría_

 _Si alguien se me escapó ruego perdone a esta fangirl obsesa (?)._

 ** _SaiyanGirlHeart_**

* * *

 _*petits animaux: Pequeños animales._


End file.
